Tinkerbells Mad dream
by deaconlost
Summary: A just multimillionaire is dragged by his family to a cousin wedding in Disneyland park. A week of family in the happiest place on earth, with the grumpiest Dom. Betrayed, alone with nothing left but growing company. what will he do, when the muse lands him in the clutches of young goddess Anna. how will the react, and more important how does he keep her if he can? about ten chps
1. Chapter 1 Grumpiest CEO in Seattle

Seattle

November 1

I look up my mother is walking into the office, she looks pissed. I wonder about what. She walks in, around my desk till she's nose to nose with me. "Christian Trevelyan Grey" shit I'm in big trouble as the three-name rule implies.

"yes, mother?" I try to back away, and placate her. She follows me till my chair hit the cabinet behind me. She stares, unwavering.

"I received yours RSVP for Cousin Bob's wedding"

"Good, I have work to do, I'll sent a "

"You are going, it's a family event, your family. My son. You're going walking on your feet, or carried by Elliot and Carrick. But you are going!" she tells me.

"Come on Grace. It's his third wedding? What's he doing marring at his age?"

"I'm ashamed of you. His first two wives died; Lisa in child birth with their stillborn daughter Katerina Anna, and Pat five years ago from that drunk driver. Liz is a beautiful woman, they are happy. They decided to marry and that's that" I stutter trying to think of an answer, and escape.

"Cousin Bob didn't think anything of helping you get a qualified CPA or help you with your taxes that first year?" shit, she's got me. I try to convince her but it's no use.

"OK, I'll go, but a whole week in Disneyland? Couldn't they pick something closer, less campy? "

"Christian, it's were they met. Bob was taking a group from Coping Together and Liz was taking her gradating Special needs class to Disneyland. They met and fell in love. It's romantic. The wedding at the Disneyland hotel will be special and unique." she kisses my cheek and leaves. I don't get the whole romantic thing. I am a DOM, have been for two whole years. After she leaves I call Eliana, we'd planned a training session that week.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Christian, call her back and say no. I have plans for you that week."

"I can't. I tried. So, we'll just reschedule to another time."

"No, you will obey me, this fantasy of being a Dominate is over. You can never be and never will be a dominate. Your just not capable of it. I expect you on your knees tonight at 6pm in my playroom. DO YOU UNDERSTAND CHRISTIAN!" I stare at the phone, she lost her frigging mind. I'm never going back to being a submissive.

"NO. I am a Dominate. Not your pet, your toy"

"I loaned you the money to start your precious company, I endured a beating from Linc for you. Now, you're going to dump me. **I MADE YOU WHO YOU ARE!"**

"Eliana, I paid your loan back with interest. I appreciate the pain, and sacrifices our relationship caused you with Linc. But I am not your pet, your submissive anymore, not for two years." I rake my hair, I look at this for the first time as business takeover, I don't like the places my mind is going.

"YOU WILL BE IN THE PLAY ROOM AT 6 PM OR I WILL GIVE YOUR PRECIOUS MOTHER THE PHOTOS AND TAPES. See reason Christian, how will your company survive when the news gets out you're a sadist," she wants to play hard ball, well she in the shit now.

"What videos and photos? the one in the playroom safe?"

"You took them, well I have copies in my bank safe deposit." She challenges, I can hear the fear and worry.

"Eliana, you haven't had a bank box since you married Linc. But you **DID** have copies. In your bedroom safe, and the one in the garden shed. So don't try a bluff me! bitch! We are thru and you stay away from my family. I suggest you move out of state. Because I took all the files, my lawyers will turn them over to the Fed task force on child molester by tomorrow noon." I hang up and sweat the consequence of my actions.

I call Fred, my IT guy and have her removed and blackballed from the company. Tell the lawyers to open and forward the files to the best law enforcement option, keeping my name out of it. Lastly arrange a locksmith to change all the locks here and at my condo in Capital Hill. I work till five, leaving to meet the locksmith.

I sit in the corner of my condo, alone in the dark. Shaking and crying; lost inside the uncertain world. I have just unleashed. What will happen if my family finds out. How will I deal with their rejection? I hold the scrap of blue blanket, Grace's saved all those years ago. My blanket, my friend. I wail and cry for my mother to save me, Ella and Grace. Letting the pure tears of pain and horror leave me for the first time since her death. I am afraid of tomorrow. Can I be a DOM? Can I do this without support? Lonely for the first time in my life, truly alone. The dark thoughts chase me in the ink black night. Near dawn, I run and run till I collapse in Discovery park.

Xxxxx

Tomorrow I'm flying to frigging LA for cousin Bob's wedding at Disneyland. I've spent the last two weeks cruising the BDSM clubs in Seattle and Tacoma. What a frigging mess. As soon as I said Eliana name. they tried to kick me out. She'd been blacklisted for ten years, from every club it seems on the west coast. After some tense arguments and fists. I get to stay

Eliana brand of BDSM is shallow, self-serving and considered by most to be illegal. I never knew I could safe word, could predefine limits. That consent and respect were requirements to the lifestyle. I haven't found a DOM willing to train me, without serving a two year as a sub to correct all the screwed-up shit Eliana taught me. I frigging refuse. I am not a submissive any more.

None of the sub's want to play with me. I'll have to use a matchmaker. Maybe just be celibate for a year concentrate on my baby: GEH.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Parents pick me up at the office around 10am. We ride to Sea-Tac; Were MOM confiscates my phone and laptop. Handing them to Jack the driver to put back at Grey Manor. I argue, but mom is not budging. The flight down between Elliot and Mia with movie being "THE FORTY-YEAR-OLD VIRGIN" was torture. I had to endure tease about my lack of sex. Frigging hell if they only knew. Right now, I feel like a virgin, trapped in a metal box with everyone screaming for me to get laid. The stewardesses are nice, but fear of STD's and law suits leave me cold and alone.

Arriving at the hotel, I head to my room and call Fred to airmail me a new laptop. He refuses saying Dr. Trevelyan threatened him and the staff to leave me alone. No electronics. Or she'd geld and neuter them. Shit mom is really pushing my buttons. But she's my mom, I love her, but this is getting out of hand. She practical threw woman at me on the plane, in lines, hell she even tried both hotel desk clerks. One male and the other a tie-dyed hair teenager with acme so bad, I swear I washed my hands after she handed me my key-card.

I'm in the Big Thunder Suite, because of my nightmares. We're all in the Adventure tower, near the park, on the 11th floor. The parents with Mia are in the Mickey Mouse Penthouse, with Elliot in club level room down the hall, which he insisted on. So, his hookup didn't disturb the adults. Cousin Bob and bride are in Fairy Tale Suite, with the wedding in the Sleeping Beauty Pavilion. His step son, the foot doctor, and family in the Adventureland Suite.

Uncle Bob, Grace's brother the dentist, and family are in club-level rooms on the ninth floor. Several cousins and friends are scattered about the other towers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The family wants to start the park tonight, I just want to crawl into a corner a sulk. But I'm dragged along. We eat in the downtown Disney Rainforest café. The food is cheap, tasteless with the atmosphere campy with real rain-forest animal sound. I swear a cheetah screams in my ear every five frigging minutes. Then we walk into the park. Elliot and Mia escape with dad. Leaving me with Grace, o'joy.

The first stop is the Mad Hatter, where she gets me a Mickey Mouse Hat with my name on it. She gets everyone one with their name on them. We walk up main street to the Main Street Cinema. We sit and watch cartoons. She holds my hand and lays her head on my shoulder. I feel safe and happy, like when I was a kid. Hours have passed with us watching the same cartoons. I laugh for first time in years. We meander thru Adventure Land to New Orleans Square to the Blue Bayou restaurant.

After dinner, we retreat to Main Street and watch the nightly parade. Heading back to the hotel, I feel lost and alone, despite my family. I trail behind them a usual. Elliot already has a date tonight at a nearby bar. Mia is planning a character breakfast tomorrow. Dad and mom are kissing and acting like teenagers. Me I just walk behind, kicking imaginary stones out of the path.

I plan on sneaking to the business center in the Disneyland Exhibits Hall next to Fantasy Tower, the north tower with the front desk, get some work done. I already have a remote VPN login setup. I just need some alone time and a computer.

I change into jogging cloths and head out around the southern Frontier Tower past the Rose Court Garden, working thru the Magic Kingdom Lawn past the Monorail Pool with it slides. I wonder what it would be like to ride them, I haven't since an incident when I was nine.

I'm nearing some building to the left. It's late. I hear yelling and scream. I turn left and run behind the sign proclaiming Guest Laundry. A guy is down on the ground holding his balls, spitting teeth. The girl, maybe fourteen in a ripped shirt and torn skirt.

Shaking, I touch her arm. She launches into me, crying and holding me tight. I'm so shocked at the emotions; I don't feel any pain. Just a need to protect and help this girl. She lifts her head, I stare into blue orbs too big for her face. I kiss her, I don't know or understand why. Just I need too. Want too, she returns my kiss. I carry her to bench between the water slides and the Frontier Lawn.

She cries for a long time, I think, no one comes by. I hold her kissing her hair. She is doing things to me, no one ever has. Slowly she moves to my neck and mouth. The pleasure unleashed by her in me. the world must be shake apart. As my past, present and future cascade out of control.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She stops and cuddle into my chest. Grabbing the hoodie with white knuckles. "I'm Anna."

I blink at her hair. Lost in thought. "Christian?" I sputter. She giggles.

"I'm sorry, about everything. He attacked me, I was scared. I just got out of control. SHIT! My stuff." She shakes and panics.

"Was it in the laundry?" I ask, she shake her head no.

"He, I mean they hired me to be their daughter's Nanny during their trip here. We just arrive a few hours ago, I had to wash her cloths, she had an accident at dinner." She rambles. I tilt her head and kiss her lips. Sweet, soft perfect.

"Your stuff in their room?" she nods yes.

I stand, strip off the hoodie, revealing my black t-shirt. I pull the hoodie over her. Straight her long, soft brown hair. I caress her cheek, letting the feel and emotions ride me to calm, thoughtful peace. She fixes her skirt the best she can. She leads me into the Frontier Tower, to a room facing south into the parking. She tries her keycard, it works. The room is tidy and neat, with a connecting door to the next room. We hear a Disney movies on. She quickly gets her stuff. I peek into the other room thru the not close door; the asshole guy is laying with ice packs on his balls and face. in his wife's arm. The girl asleep. Anna touches my back. I take her hand and open the connecting door.

They are startled, afraid, good. "I think first thing tomorrow morning you go home, eat the expense of this failure. Otherwise we, pointing to the two of us, will be back with the police. An I have the means and the will to see you in jail for a long fucking time." We turn and leave. I take her thru the Rose Court Garden to Adventure tower and my suite. It has two rooms, so she can have her own. I smile at her. "Take a shower or bath, relax. I'll order room service. What do you want?"

She smiles at me, hugs me, kissing my lips. "Turkey club with slaw and a pickle" an unusual order I raise my eye brow. She looks down and whispers "it one of my comfort foods when upset." I tilt her head up a fleeting kiss to her sweet lips. "please relax, you are safe with me here. Go soak in the bath" I turn her swatting her ass, she yelps and squeals right to my dick. Smirking over her shoulder; she disappears into the other bedroom. I sit and relax, staring out the window. I hear singing. Angelic singing. I listen to her door. Yes, it her. I order some food, a wait for the Anna to come out and sit with me. I strangely don't feel alone any more. I feel needed and safe.

The food arrives and I set it up on the coffee table. I look up and Anna is standing there in sleeping shorts, and Sea-hawks night shirt. I stand and hold my hand out. she takes it and hugs me, kissing me. we sit, she eats while I comb and braid her hair. "how old are you?" I ask dreading the answer. "seventeen."

"why aren't you in school?" I ask.

"I graduated last year, I need to earn money to go to college. My dad was hurt in a car accident, so I had to take any job I could to make ends me."

"Stay with me this week?"

"As what, your whore?" she has a mind and a mouth. I want to spank the sassy out her mouth, at the same time beg her for more.

"I'm here with my family for a cousin wedding. Forced here for the wedding. I can't go back to Seattle, I don't want to stay locked in this room. You make me feel things. You touch me when no one else can. I need you to help me thru this week?" I pleas and beg, rambling and broken thought's.

"what do you mean no one can touch you?"

"I have Haphephobia, it's the fear of being touched. Specifically, on my chest and back." I sputter looking away in shame.

" I understand, but I've been touching you there all night." She says. I take her hand and place it on my chest, steeling myself for the pain that never comes. Just a warm, soft glow of peace and something on the border of my mind.

"see, your special, my talisman. Please stay and help me with this week. I'll pay for everything, I need you."

"OK, ground rules: one. We are not sleeping together, I.E. no sex. Two, you will wire two-grand into my bank account first thing tomorrow, so I can go home at any time. Three. This is not permanent, I am not your employee, or punching bag. If we do this, this thing. It's as a couple. We can call it a Park romance."

"OK, what does that mean? I've never done boyfriend/girlfriend, or hearts and flowers?" I feel out of my depths

"how could you not, you're an Adonis on steroids?"

"The Haphephobia, pretty much stopped that, then I kind-a-got side track into a different life style." I look down, blushing in shame and fear.

"Your Gay!" she squeaks

"No, I'm a Dominate. Like BDSM, you don't know what that is, I should explain it." I try to talk looking at the floor. I feel a hand on my chest and other tilts my head up to shining blue eyes.

"I know what that is, my mother is very experienced in sex, I'm not. But I know what you're talking about. I can't give you that, that, submission you desire. Sorry" she looks on the brink of tears. I stroke her cheek.

"I'm not asking for you to be my submissive, I want you to be my girlfriend for the week. Hold my hand, fawn over each other, since you can touch me, I like you're touch. Make me enjoy the parks and being here. I'm tired of being alone and an outcast." I sound desperate, I am desperate. I cannot survive the week alone.

"OK, I can do that. The Peterson promised to pay me five hundred dollars for the week, plus transportation and room and board. The two-grand should cover that. I should clean up this mess." She starts to clear the dinner.

"I'll pay you five-grand. Plus, room and board. If you convince my parents and sibling this is real." I offer sure, I've blown the deal. She leans over, with her hands full of plates and trash, pecks my lips, soft and fleeting.

"that's the easy part, convincing you it real, so you convince the family will be the challenge." She dances away from me. sorting out the dinner trash. She returns to the couch, "tired?" she asks, I shake my head.

"let's watch some Disney on demand, get you pumped for the park tomorrow" she says curling up into my arms. As Wind in the Willow plays on the flat screen. I feel emotions and thing I've never felt. Shaking me to my core. I stroke her hip and ass. Bringing me such peace and tranquility. I can't wait for tomorrow to arrive.


	2. Chapter 2 mad as a Hatter

Grey Disneyland chp2

*day 2 of 9 at Disneyland:

*yes i am aware that some thing were not there, named, or major changes occurred at Disneyland since the 2005. I am trying to stay as best as possible to what is there. With my memories from the last time there in 2003. it's fiction give me some leeway. a map of the park and hotel may help those with those lacking first hand knowledge of Disneyland to follow CG/AS thru the story(thanks for the suggestion on FF Facebook page)

*lastly if you think I need a Beta, keep it to yourself. or be brave enough to put your name on it. Guest trolls without names simple and always get deleted.

thank you everyone who read my stories, i really appreciate the support and reviews

Deacon Lost

First full day. Saturday

I wake stiff, sore, laying on the couch. Leaning over the side arm. A warm mop of hair is cuddled in my lap. Soft breaths stroke me thru the pajama pants. Anna. Her name is Anna. She can touch me, my girlfriend for the week. It pains me, that though. I want more. I stroke her hair. She cups my balls thru the pants. Nuzzling deeper in my groin. I harden like steel obelisk. She snaps awake, to her feet, blushing bright red. Runs into her room. I laugh at her frozen expression in my mind. Pure unadulterated lust, followed by pure innocent shock. "Grey, shut up it's not funny" echo thru the room. I get up, stalk to her door, knocking. "Sorry, but it proves you like me, and me you. shower we're due at a Character breakfast in an hour.

I shower, shave and even spray after-shave on my privates. Wanting to seduce my girlfriend. That thought makes me happy. I wait on the couch. She emerges in a skirt and t-shirt. out of place. I need to get her some cloths and fast. "I know, I don't have any right cloths. He torn my only dress blouse and good skirt. This should do with the sweater" She holds up a knitted grey Cable type sweater. "do you have a phone?" I nod she holds out her hand. I hand my back up phone that was in my checked baggage. "Do you have another?" she asks

"yea at the front desk, it should be there by know, supposed to be fully charged, but I don't have any hope it is." I say

"Good take off your shirt" she demands. I raise an eye brow. She takes my hand to a blank wall behind the front door. "Shirt off."

"Kneel" she gets on her stomach and snaps several pictures. She shows them to me. She strips her t-shirt and cuddle in my arms. Snaps some selfies. She turns intro me, handing me the phone. "Yea just like that take a picture, hmmm" she begs. I lean in and kiss her lips light and feather like. Snapping the shots. She tongues my lips. "Hmmmm" she turns into me, her back to my front. "higher, no bra showing" I get the shots. She smirks kissing me, escaping to the couch. Playing with the phone.

She shows me the wall paper is us cuddling looking at the camera. She shows my ringtone with our kiss and my office phone with just me. she programed is several numbers. "Once we get your phone, we'll do the same. The pictures are nondescript. Can't tell were we took them." She smiles, lighting my day, world. Sitting there in a skirt and bra. I pull her to her feet, into my arms and kiss her deep and meaningful. She melts into me. the bra, falls to the floor. I ravage her breasts. She pulls my hair, pulling me away. "We don't have time to practice. We need to go, get the phone and create a cover story to cover me being here, without proper cloths."

I love her mind, always thinking, it must be the book thing. Creative juices. "We met at a job fair?"

"no, do you visit or do business in Tacoma?"

"yes, I took over Greendale software six months ago."

"O'God, that perfect. I worked across the street during that. Wait, your Christian Grey, the ogre!" she screams, throwing her arms around me. kissing me. "I like my ogre" she teases me.

"So, we met during the takeover, I gave you a ride from your broken-down car. We pen-palled, email. I ask you down here." I like my train of thoughts.

"No, we dined a couple of times, hiked maybe?" she counters

"I hiked last month at Henry's Ridge; hiked the Max Eagle, Viper, Beaver Trails?"

"I hike their all the time. Perfect. did you eat at the Black Diamond Bakery?'

"yea I do. Love the cinnamon twist."

"ok, met during the takeover, broken car. I drive a beat to hell ancient VW bug called Wanda. We dined a couple of time, fast food, shoreline parks; Point Defiance, Lincoln Park at Fauntleroy and Seahurst Park. That kind of thing. We got serious hiking at Henry's Ridge. You were planning to meet up with me at Tacoma for the holiday. But they dragged you here, I couldn't get out of work, I work part-time at the Westfork construction company. Got it the Westfork construction company. I flew in late, you said the took your phone and laptop, so you had to wait to call me from the hotel phone. We missed the connection. I took a taxi here. I'm pissed my big luggage suitcase was lost by the Airline. Thin, too thin?' I stare dumbfound by this girl, she is amazing. How she came up with a very plausible story, just the right detail.

"your cars a death trap. Your independent, your own person. your family?" I ask. She pulls her shirt on, straitening the fit, over her perk breast. I want to lick them so frigging bad.

"My step dad, Ray is a carpenter, cabinet maker in Montesano, where I did high school. Mom's on her fourth husband in Georgia, we never speak of her. Or the other husband. My birth father died in the army when I was two days old. I got accepted into Harvard, Yale, Princeton, Seattle University, Stanford and WSU. I will be attending WSU. I graduated last June with a 4.0 GPA and Honors. That me. how about you."

I take her in my arms "I was adopted at four, from horrific existence. My birth mother was a crack addict, and prostitute. Her pimp gave me the burn scars on my chest and back. Giving me my touch issues. My adopted family is Grace, my mother a pediatric doctor at Seattle General. My dad's a hot shot lawyer, Renaissance man. Big brother Elliot, man-whore and beach bum runs a successful construction company in Seattle, Grey Construction. My sister Mia, two-year younger than you, is hyperactive shopping and fashionistas, loves to cook and bake, she wants to study cooking in Paris." I kiss her lips. "OK" she nods.

"mom's brother Bob is a dentist, his wife June, is a real estate agent, they have two daughters Victoria and Hedda. The Groom is my mother 64-year old cousin Bob, a tax lawyer, accountant, public CPA. Retired from twenty-five years at Wells Fargo Bank ten years ago. Widowed twice. The bride Elizabeth Moore is sixty-three widows on her third career as a twenty-year veteran special Education teacher in Edmonton. Bob has a step son from his second wife, she died in a car wreck, drunk driver, Carl who's a foot doctor. I'll introduce you to the rest as they pop up. oh yea, my mom's parents will show up Wednesday for the wedding, and stay till Friday. Covers enough, we got to get going." "Yepa, let go get your phone."

She puts the sweater on, looking hot and comfortable. We head out to the Elevator. Going down we stop on Nine, Uncle Bob and crew get on. I Introduce them to Anna. Since I have my arm around her shoulder, playing with her hand. Their stunned, they head to the breakfast, we head to the front desk. The Cell phone is there, working with half a charge. We quickly program the phone, with picture and numbers. I smile at her as she skips around me. taking more shots. I get several of her. As we enter the mad house of Goofy's Kitchen Character Breakfast. I see the Disney characters about the room. The hostess shows us to a private area where the family is seated, were late. I don't frigging care.

The looks everyone is stunned, I smile at them, shit only one chair, and place setting. "we need another chair and setting" I growl at the hostess. I start to make Anna sit, she whispers in my ear. "Sit down!" I do. She sits on my lap. OH, hell frigging **YES.** She smiles at the confused, stunned people around the table. She whispers in my ear. "To much?" I pull her head around more, kissing her lips. "perfect." I look about the table, as a waiter brings a chair, and another the place setting. After everyone scoots to make room. Anna stands, touches my cheek and sits down in a chair, next to me, rubbing my thigh. "Coffee for Christian, Tea, English breakfast, bag out for me. two orange juices." She commands in her sweet melodic voice.

"Everyone! This is Anastasia Steele of Montesano. My girlfriend." I let the panic, terror and shock work around the tables. Elliot is gulping for air, I hope he doesn't faint. Mia is jaw on the table glass eyes frozen. Dad is blinking so fast, he might lose an eye. Mom is chugging her orange juice, ice and all. Cousin Bob and his bride are just staring blank eyed. I never seen my family so shocked or frozen in time. "It's very nice to meet you all, I was sure your brother Grace, told about us in the Elevator on the way here? Are you alright Elliot, should we get you a place to lay down for a few minutes?" her words seem to unfreeze everyone. A riot of questions and demands echo the hall. We just sit quiet, till our drinks arrive. Anna dips her tea bag a few times then removes it, leaving a weak tea, with a dash of orange juice. She smiles up at me, turning to my mother.

We answer the questions as we've practiced, everyone is buying it. I see dad calling on his cell phone. Elliot sneaks away, returning red faced. I bet he called the construction company. What do they think I hired an escort for the week? Well I did, and we rule at it, she strokes my thigh and leans on my shoulder. Our food arrives after everyone else since we were late. I ordered a meat lover omelet, with Belgian Mickey Mouse Waffle, while Anna ordered crepes with strawberries and bacon.

Everyone is staring at us as we eat, off each other's plate, and forks. Bickering back and forth. I marvel at her ability to steal the choices pieces from me, even resorting to squeezing my dick, to bite a juice sausage bit off my fork. Licking my lips in the process. We giggle at the others around the table. After the Characters come around, I get several good shots of Anna with them. Mom, Mia and her with Minnie Mouse. Elliot and Dad with goofy. Anna coaches me into one with Pluto and Mickey mouse. We head out to the park.

Mia is all excited when she learns Anna's suitcase was lost by the Airlines. Begging to take her shopping in Rodeo. Anna kills that so fast, my mother has whiplash from the shock. She talks about getting a few things hoping her luggage will show up today or tomorrow. Dad get a call, and wanders away, he's staring at us the whole time. Shocked and awed expression mar his usually stoic lawyer face. It's very early, we have VIP passes and early entry. We walk under the Magic Mouse Hat headed for the monorail next to the Rainforest Café. But I see the market place is opening. We ditch the family at the monorail station. Walking past the Lego store which Anna begs us to return to before the week is over, the Jazz kitchen, and Build-a-Bear. She makes me promise, we will build the each other a bear to keep us company after we part. I'm not sure I can at this point.

We find Fossils first, getting several things then hitting Curl Surf. Anna finds a couple of blouse and dresses that will work till I get her to Nieman's. she changes to a nice comfortable dress. We head out into the park; since the purchase gets delivered to the suite. We walk into main entrance. Anna produces a pen from somewhere. Starts marking up the map on what we should do.

The first thing is a ride on Space mountain. We catch a horse draw streetcar up Main street to Tomorrowland entrance next to the Astro Orbitor. I dance her thru the tomorrow land under the overhead track for closed Rocket Rods ride, Anna tells me. Walking up the ramp, I wonder how the dress will fit the ride. She doesn't care. As we wait in line, she tells me all kinds of trivia about the world around us. We hear a shout; the family is coming around for another go at the coaster. Anna shines, quizzing the herd on Disney facts and fictions. I hold her back to my front, walking backwards to the takeoff zone.

We sit side by side, I have my arm around her. We speed into the darkness and light show, as we twist and turn thru the ride. I yell and we scream. I've never enjoyed anything like this. I've ridden coaster before, but she makes it so much better. We wander outside, past the Innovetions attraction. I plan to return, to play with tech inside. We next get the Submarine ride. Only Elliot and Mia are with us. The parents stopped at Autopia. Afterwards we ride Matterhorn. I make her ride in front, she is incredible. Afterwards, we eat lemon ices next to the Storybook Land Canal boats.

We take the boat ride thru the miniatures castle lands of Disney princesses. I hold my girl in my arms, kissing her neck, she strokes my arms. purring in delight. Exiting the whale, I see the adults snapping pictures of us. We smile and laughing yell insults to them. Exiting I take the ladies on a teacup ride. Our VIP passes allow us to cut the lines. We spent the bulk of the day in Fantasyland. I marvel at Anna ability to make me a little kid, here in the happiest place in earth, anywhere with my girl.

We break to Frontierland's _Golden Horseshoe Saloon_ for the Billy Hill and the Hillbillies Show over lunch of Disney food. Tomorrow we, for Mia, the Woody's roundup show here. We are certainly getting food before we eat here again. Afterwards we drift to the shops and feel of New Orleans Square, munching on snacks. We sit on a bench watch the boats cruise the River of America. Her on my lap, making out, PG only.

Later we wander down into the dark, sinister depth of the Pirates of the Caribbean. We wait as a couple board the boat from the other side. A hulk guy with a petite girl, cripple by illness. We sit next to them and chat. There from northern California, married for close to twenty years. She has JRA since she was fourteen. They make a happy couple. Kissing and making out as much as us.

Laughing and cheering the ride like teenagers. Afterwards, walking out with them, they mention the Art Gallery upstairs. We part, strangely affect by the pair. If they can try and make it, we could too. We climb the stairs. A take a quiet time in the Disney Gallery, looking out the window to Tom Sawyers Island. We exit the park and meet the Family in Downtown Disney's Tortilla Jo's for dinner before returning for the Fantasmic show.

We wander to the front of the castle across from Mr. Disney. Slow dancing as we wait the fireworks near the Royal Theater. The family mills about us. Mom and Dad are looking at us, in each other's arms. I've bought a hoodie, Anna wears it over the sweater to chase the cold away. I rock her in my arms. kissing the night away. Loud bang and star burst of lights breaks us apart, I hold her to chest watching the fireworks burst overhead.

We make are way to the monorail, and back to the Hotel. Anna is dreamily tired, I lift her up, carrying her bride style from the Hat to the elevator to our room. She cuddles in to me, stroking my chest in her dream sleep. I hear a choking scream, mom is having a meltdown, Dad waves us to go on. Elliot catches up to us. "Mom saw Anna stroking your chest, holding your back" I look concerned. "it's OK, Chris. She'll get use to me, touching you there." In a dreamy whisper.

Elliot sits down on the concrete path crying. I look at my family. Turning I carry my girl to bed. After doing her nightly routine: she walks in and slide into my bed, my arms. "no sex, go to sleep, my boyfriend" kissing my lips quickly. I smile so bright I need shades to sleep. But I'm wrong, within minutes I'm happily in dreamland with Anastasia Steele. Scratch that Anastasia Grey. We are playing in a meadow of flowers with our children. Nightmares can't invade this happy place, holding her in my arms.

Carrick-pov

Bob comes over and tells us Christian has a girlfriend. We are stunned. Fifteen minute later: they walk in, the first time Christian has ever been late. I stare shocked at the very young brown-haired beauty on his arm. He sits and she sit on his lap, stroking his chest and face. I cannot believe what I am seeing. Gracie crunches my hand so hard, I cough, shaking her loose. After the waiters bring a chair. She seems assured and very forth right. Once we get, our wits about us. The questions fly hard and fast. I call a friend in Tacoma, despite the holiday; he confirms Anna's employment across the street from Christian Takeover of Greendale software. Elliot confirms her job at the Construction company.

I'm still wary, she just pops up out of nowhere. Christian has always been secretive, a loner. But this, this is beyond everything I know about my son. If they weren't holding hand, kissing, walking with his arm around her. Her touching his chest, back! I'd swear she fake. Just doesn't pass the test of reality. Yet, here she is, they are. Walking behind them, I can find no moment they're not genuinely affectionate with each other. We rode with them on Mr. Toads Wild Ride. She was laughing and explaining all the characters and Disney trivia about the ride. She is truly a Disney-holic. I can't find anything to prove my thoughts correct. By fireworks I give in to my inner voice. Christian has meet a woman who rocks and changes his world.

We are passing the Magic Mouse Hat at the Entrance to the hotel. Christian just picks Anna up, cradling her to his chest, walking and talking with Mia. I see her hand stroking his back. As they turn to answer Elliot tease. I see her hand under his shirt. stroking him. Grace's see it to and has a meltdown. I cradle her in my arms on the ground waving the kids to go on. Grace cries in my arms, letting all the angst and fears leave her as Christian is healed enough to have a special person in his life. I carry her to the entrance. Finding a crying Elliot being held by Mia. Elliot is babbling about Anna being real, and long term.

Holding my family in the Elevator. Elliot says Anna said "it's ok, Chris. She'll get use to me, touching you there." To which Christian said. "love you Mrs. Grey". Elliot doesn't even belief Christian knew he said it. he was mumbling love words while he carried her. After leaving Elliot and Mia in his room to help him.

I take Gracie to our bedroom. Holding her, she looks at me. "I want her to be real, true, and his happily ever after. I prayed every night for him to be healed, and find happiness. Now I'm afraid it's not real, she fake underneath. I tried all day to see the chinks in her defenses, the gold-digger? I really tried to find the evil in her heart. But it not there! They are in love: SHE CAN TOUCH HIM, SKIN TO SKIN! We hold each other till sleep takes us. Sometime in the night Mia covers us with a blanket. Tomorrow will be a new day.

Ellioit pov:

I sit in bed after Mia leaves. I can't tell the folks what Mike Teller superintend of Westfork Construction said. That he'd kick Christian ass, bury him in the parking lot if he hurt Anna. Her Dad is a respected craftsman, and veteran. She's been part-time with them for close to three years.

If she wasn't off to College in January he would have hired her full time, as a site manager. She has brain, and back bone. Maybe that's why Christian fell for her. She doesn't take his shit. All day as I watched and listened to them, the reality became more and more.

The Adults hang on to shreds of doubt. I have to swallow the reality that my brother is in love, and serious about it. We all saw their cell phone wallpaper and screen shots. They must have been at a beach or something. They've been together for months, and it shows.

The little touch's, whispered words. Sneaking looks when no one is watching. The truly marvelous aura about them as they danced waiting for the fireworks. Tomorrow I will work doubly hard to help my bro' with his first girlfriend, hell his first serious relationship in his life. I know she told Mom, they have not moved to Sex yet, but at the rate their going it will be before the wedding Wednesday. I dream of my brother happy and normal, well as normal as a Grey male gets.


	3. Chapter 3 Temple of Doom

Chp3 Temple of Doom

We cruise thru the miniature topiaries of the Story Book Canal ride. The castles of the Disney Princess. Teases me with happy thoughts, how different today is from yesterday. Christian nipples my neck, stroking my arms and hidden rubbing my girls. My nipples are so hard, I might drag ogre to our room for some practice.

Yesterday started like shit at 6am. Ray just left for a week-long VFW fishing trip to Shelter Cove down on the lost California coast. I was off till next Monday.

When that cold bitch Mrs. Ellis from the Au pair company. Called about a week-long nanny gig in southern California for 4-year old girl. Three days Disneyland, then rest in San Diego at Her grandparents' home. 500 dollars and all expenses. Frigging Disneyland, I not been since I was eight.

The couple past all the checks, there scheduled nanny had a family emergency. I sign up, they leave from Sea-Tac at 3pm this afternoon. I spurge for an airport shuttle, it cheaper than parking for the week. I wear my best louse and skirt

I arrive, meet them. The princess is not a good traveler. Her parents are hands off. I keep her occupied till we arrive at the Hotel. I go the bathroom, while they eat room service. The brat spills juice all over herself.

I get her cleaned, in pajamas. Head to the hotel laundry to wash the princess dress. Mr. Peterson walks with me. Chatting me up. I start to get bad vibe. He tells me his wife and him want to party with me after his daughter goes to bed.

Approaching the laundry, he demands sex, or else. Grabbing and ripping my only good blouse. Pushing me to the ground. Stupid asshole. After mom's husband #3, Dad stared me in Tae-Bo dancercise then Kav-Maga blue belt and worked thru the first core of Haganah.

I sweep his chicken legs out from under him. Rolling into a knee strike to his head. Three rapid straight punches to his groin as I regain my feet. I try to retreat, he grabs my skirt ripping near off my body. I do a sweeping round kick to his mouth. Seeing the damage, tits exposed hanging out, torn skirt, exposed panties. I shake violently as he screams like I used to do under #3.

A touch on my arm, seize my fears, my angers are gone like it didn't happen. I turn to a fallen angel with copper hair. I leap into is arms. I am safe, and cared for here in his embrace. I feel him kick asshole. We back away from the rapist on the ground.

Thru tears I tilt back my head, looking into deep orbs of grayish green. Hard, cruel eyes yet tender and needy. Wrenching my soul, tearing the bounds of my heart. He kisses me. The world explodes in wonderful colors and music. I return his passion, never wanting to leave.

He carries me thru the gardens between pool and my Tower to a bench. Holding me, kissing my hair. Tickling my brain to want more with this fallen angel. I move to taste his neck and slowly to his mouth. The sweet nectar of his mouth. It awakes me, to where I am, with a fallen angel, nearly naked, fresh from a sexual assault. I want him. Need him. I cuddle into him seeking the safe harbor I know lies there.

I grab his hoodie holding on for dear life. "I'm Anna"

After a bit "Christian" my angel has a beautiful name. I cuddle deeper find the peace and loving I seek. Oh god he must think I'm violent person.

"I'm sorry, about everything. He attacked me. I was scared. I just got out of control." O'no my stuff is in the room; how will I get. Where will I sleep tonight. I don't have any real money. Not enough to get home. "SHIT! My stuff"

"was it in the laundry?" Christian ask me, sweet and caring. I melt to have him near. I shake my head no. feeling like the world's biggest idiotic girl.

"He, I mean they hired me to be their Daughter nanny during their tip here. We just arrived a few hours ago. I had to wash her cloths, she had an accident at dinner." I ramble like a freshman teenager. Get a grip. It impossible as he tilts my head and unleashes the most wonderful soothing kisses

Breaking from me, in purr begging for more. "Your stuff in their Room?" I nod yes.

We stand, setting me on my feet. My girls are contained in my bra. When did that happen. I tie the pieces of my torn skirt to hide my panties. It should work in the dark. I look up, he's removed his hoodie, revealing the hot body beneath a black T-shirt. Muscle bulging, hot God. Adonis on steroids.

He pulls the hoodie over me covering my nearly naked top. I feel safe smelling his scent on the hoodie, He indicates me to lead him to the assholes room. I shake till he takes my hand, wrapping his other about my shoulder.

Arriving at the room in the Frontier Tower. I swipe the key card, it opens to a empty room. I hear thru the cracked connecting door a Disney movie. We enter quietly, I gather my stuff, its quick, I haven't unpacked yet.

Christian is peeking thru the door, I touch his back. Taking my hand, he leads me into their room. Asshole is laying in his wife's arms all cuddle and cared for, love-dove, ice packs on his face and balls. The brat is asleep at their feet.

The stare terrified as Christian explains what they need to due to avoid us kicking their asses and putting them in jail. He turns leads me away, I look back, giving my best evil smile, flipping them the bird.

Even in the darkness, with just the landscape lights the roses are beautiful scents and eerie stillness in the night. We enter the Adventure Tower ridding to the top. Quietly he guides me down the hall, twisting my hair. Since leaving asshole and wife, his arm has been around my shoulder. I can't take anyone doing that, not even Ray. But Christian, my fallen Angel holds my heart.

We enter the Big thunder suite. I'm stunned, he's rich. I freak a little, poor mousey little me. He points me to an empty room, "take a shower or bath, relax. I'll order room service. What do you what." I stare at deep loving eyes, concerned and delighted with me, me!

"turkey club with slaw and a pickle" one of Ray's few kitchen accomplishments. He raises an eye brow questioning me. I tilt my head to his chest. "It's one of my comfort foods when upset" he lifts my head, planting fleeting, light kisses on me. Tasting his sweet lips and dashing tongue. I purr again, wanton.

"please relax, you are safe with me here. Go soak in the bath" I turn, he swats my asses cupping and feeling it. I wet, aroused; I yelp and giggle thru laughter, looking back at my fallen angel Christian.

I strip, dumping the torn cloths in the trash. Running a bath, I sing some Disney tunes to placate my nerves over missing the park. Soaking, I let the world disappear. It just Christian and me. Maybe if I scream, he'll rush in and wash my back, my front. Just frigging join, me in the tub. I lick my lips, biting my lower one. I wish I could masturbate, but it always goes wrong somehow.

Getting out, drying myself. Looking at my reflection in the mirror. A skinny teenager, with long messy hair, and elfish face. He could never want me, after seeing me in the bright lights. Dressing in my sleep wear, shorts and my light Seahawks jersey sleeping shirt. I exit, watching him set up the food on the coffee table. Goddamm it, why does he have to have an ass like that. I want to bite it so bad. The thoughts cause me to squeak.

He holds his hand out. I take it the electric charge shoots thru me, dulling me to his pulling me in his arms, kissing me. Me kissing him. We sit and he turns me to the food.

I eat as he starts combing my hair. This is the best sandwich in the world, even if was made of mud. I purr as he braids my hair "how old are you?"

I shake a little, here comes the big blow off. "seventeen"

He nuzzles my neck, laying little bites under my ear. Licking the path of what I'm sure are mini-hicks. My inner goddess is flipping with hundred mile an hour twists my first hick!

"why aren't you in school? He purrs seductively into my throat, licking the sweat he's causing with that wickedly talented tongue. I want in my mouth.

"I graduated last year. I need to earn money to go to college. My dad was hurt in a car accident. So, I had to take any jobs I could to make ends me." I ramble spilling my guts.

I turn into him. Looking into grey orbs of need. I wonder if I can seduce him to taking my virginity. Stop it Anastasia Steele! Men want experience women, not raw kids. He cups my face, kisses my nose. "stay with me this week?"

I'm shocked, afraid for the first time. What does he want. Like asshole? "As what, your whore!" I see terrible pain well up in his eyes, his lower lip trembles. I place a hand on his chest, feeling his racing heartbeat, shakes of is body in pain. Pain I caused him.

"I'm here with my family for a cousin wedding. forced here to the wedding. I can't go back to Seattle. I don't want to stay locked in this room. You make me feel things. You touch me when no one else can. I need you to help me thru this week" he pleas to me, I hear the heartache and pain. what does he mean no one can touch him? I'm touching right now. I withdraw my hand, laying it in my lap.

"what do you mean no one can touch you?" I ask quiet and weak. Have I been causing him pain, being needy?

"I have Haphephobia, it's a fear of being touched. Specifically, on my chest and back" he looks away, I cup his head pulling him back to me.

"I understand" looking directly into is soul, letting mine open to him. "but I've been touching you there all night" he takes my hand pulling it to his chest. We mellow in peace and loving touch.

"see, your special" my heart pounds at s soft words. "my talisman" I sparkly under his emotions. "please stay and help me with this week. I'll pay for everything." Am I ready t be a kept woman, I ponder the implications. "I need you" all rational, common sense leave me at those three words. I hug and kiss him. Bracing myself; I think, realizing that he needs me to be strong, set the pace.

"Ok, ground rules: one. We are not sleeping together, I.E. no sex. Two, you will wire two-grand into my bank account first thing tomorrow, so I can go home at any time. Three. This is not permanent, I am not your employee, or punching bag. If we do this, this thing. It's as a couple. We can call it a Park romance."

"ok, what does that mean? I've never done boyfriend/girlfriend, or hearts and flowers?" I feel out of my depths"

How can he not understand or relate to having a girlfriend? He's never one relationship. What have I jumped into again. "how could you not, you're an Adonis on steroids?"

"The Haphephobia, pretty much stopped that, then I kind-a-got side track into a different life style." He blushes hanging his head low.

"your Gay!" she squeaks

"No, I'm a Dominate. Like BDSM, you don't know what that is, I should explain it."

A BDSM dominate like mom had cheating on Ray and in Vegas. I studied why she liked the pain, thee degradation. The submission to a guy that treats you like dirty and beat and tried to rape me. Could I handle a relationship with him?

I tilt his head up, staring into tortured grey eyes.

"I know what that is, my mother is very experienced in sex, I'm not. But I know what you're talking about. I can't give you that, that, submission you desire. Sorry"

"I'm not asking for you to be my submissive, I want you to be my girlfriend for the week. Hold my hand, fawn over each other, since you can touch me, I like you're touch. Make me enjoy the parks and being here. I'm tired of being alone and outcast."

"Ok, I can do that. The Peterson promised to pay me five hundred dollars for the week, plus transportation and room and board. The two-grand should cover that. I should clean up this mess." I clear the dinner mess.

"I'll pay you five-grand. Plus, room and board. If you convince my parents and sibling this is real." I lean over, lite kiss, soft and fleeting.

Once I surrender to this feeling in my heart, accept that I'm in love with this man. I must plan on how to keep him. How show my love. We've discussed my needs and rules. I don't need the money, i need him. I finish cleaning up, he wavers.

"that's the easy part. Convincing you it real, so you convince the family will be the challenge." I dance away, unable to contain my happiness. I have him for a whole week.

"tired?" he asks, looking hot and afraid on the couch. I nod. "let's watch some Disney on Demand, get you pumped for the park tomorrow." I drag a blanket from my bedroom, cuddles into my side. Squirming my way to his shoulder. I wrap us in the blanket, my head on is chest, my hand stroking his chest. We watch Mr. Toad's wild ride thru the Wind in the Willows.

Watching Whispers: An Elephant tale. We fate to sleep. I bask in his scent. Dreaming of thin to do in the park to him. How do I convince his family were together and have been for a while? All the classic literature comes back to me.

All these tricks ladies play on men, having read them in books. I must let my wick side out to capture this fallen angel.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He strokes my hair. I inhale deeply his scent, I feel his cock on my cheek, his balls in my hand Nuzzling deeper in his groin. A very hard pillow grows under my cheek. I lick the pajama fabric over the pillow. Squeezing his balls. I snap awake, rolling to my feet. Burn red from my hair to my toes. I bolt for the bedroom. He's laughing at me, my childish ways. "Grey, shut up it's not funny" I yell.

"Sorry, but it proves you like me, and me you. shower we due at a Character breakfast in an hour. "

I shower even perfuming my privates. Wanting to seduce my boyfriend I emerges in a skirt and t-shirt. out of place. I need to get some cloths and fast. "I know, I don't have any right cloths. He torn my only dress blouse and good skirt. This should do with the sweater" I hold up a knitted gray Cable type sweater, Mrs. Terrene knitted while I sat with her and her dying husband last winter.

I dreamed the outline on a plan last night. "do you have a phone?" He nods, I hold out my hand. He Hands me a phone. This only works if we have two cell phones. "Do you have another?"

"yea at the front desk, it should be there by know, supposed to be fully charged, but I don't have hope." I say

"Good take off your shirt" I demand. Having already spotted the off-white beige wall behind the main door. I take his hand to a blank wall behind the front door. "Shirt off."

"Kneel" I get on my stomach to get the right angle. Snapping several pictures. I show him. I strip my t-shirt and cuddle in his arms. Snapping some selfies. I turn intro him, handing him the phone. "Yea just like that take a picture,

"hmmm" I beg. He leans in and kiss my lips light mythical. Snapping more shots. I tongue his lips. "Hmmmm" I purr, turning to him. My back to his front. Seeing the camera to low. We can't let them think were topless. More like a series of beach, or swimming shots. "higher, no bra showing" I smirk kissing him, escaping to the couch. Program my numbers and the pictures set up the photo transfer.

I show him what I've done on the phone, he gets exactly what I'm doing.

"Once we get your phone, we'll do the same. The pictures are nondescript. Can't tell were we took them."

He pulls me up to him. I melt. He kisses me. I'll find bra on the floor. He'll ravage my A-cup girls. We don't have time for this slice of heaven. Pulling his hair, sadly dragging his lips from mine. "We don't have time to practice. We need to go, get the phone and create a cover story to cover me being here, without proper cloths."

We craft the outline, work the details. Repeat the whole thing twice. Donning my sweater, he leers licking his lip. I blush as we exit the suite and head to the elevator.

The elevator dings on Nine, Christian's Uncle Bob and Family get on. They gawk at us, leaning against the back of the Elevator, Christian arm around my shoulder playing with my right hand. Whispering in my ear. He looks up and smile, a million-watt smile. Dazzling and intimidating. "Anna, this is my Uncle and his Family. I told you we would meet them today. This is Anna my girlfriend" they stand stunned the whole ride down. They almost run from us. Across the E-ticket Pool towards the entrance to Goof's kitchen. I yell after them. "It was nice meeting you!"

We head to the Fantasy Tower lobby where the front desk is. I stop in the Small World Gift and Sundries to get a map, and a pen. Christian gave me a wad of cash last night to cover any purchase in front of the family. So, it doesn't look like I'm living off him. I grab a small packet of Kleene and hand sanitizer.

Christian returns with a new apple iPhone with half a charge. We quickly program the phone, with picture and numbers. We will have to find time to charge the phone. On the way, I skip around him, taking more tourist shots. He snaps several of me, goofing on the benches and retaining walls of the landscape. We enter Goofy's Kitchen Character Breakfast.

Walking up to the private dining section, Christian hand at my back. I see only one chair, and place setting. "we need another chair and setting" Christian growl at the hostess. The most wicked idea pops in my head, whispering "Sit down!"

He does. I sit on his lap. Squirm on his cock, wrapping an arm around his neck, smiling at everyone, I nipple to his ear. "Too much?" He pulls my head to a kiss "perfect." he purrs into my mouth.

Seeing a waiter brings a chair, and another the place setting. After everyone scoots, I stands, touch his cheek, sits down, doing my best Emma impression I can. I rubbing his leg to calm him down. I feel the tensions.

"Coffee for Christian, Tea, English breakfast, bag out for me. two orange juices." I bark at the Waiter, making sure everyone knows I have a voice and backbone. I try to imagine them roughnecks on one of the job sites at Westfork.

"Everyone! This is Anastasia Steele of Montesano. My girlfriend." Christian unloads both barrels at the terror shocked family. I swear I hope no one has heart conditions.

"It's very nice to meet you all, I was sure your brother Grace, told about us in the Elevator on the way here? Are you alright Elliot, should we get you a place to lay down for a few minutes?" I try to calm the table.

A riot of questions and demands echo the hall. We just sit quiet, till our drinks arrive. I dip the tea bag a few times then removes it, laying it on the saucer. Add a few straw squirts into the tea to give it a fresh spike. I smile at my boyfriend, stroking his manhood. Turning to his mother and her questions, demands, begging. Pleas for answers of sanity in this mayhem.

Everyone is staring at us. I eat off my plate and his, he plays along and then get into the spirit. Bantering back and forth. About the park, the food. I steal a Mickey Waffle ear. He gorges strawberry fill crepe like it's a hotdog eating contest. I lick the strawberry filling from the corner of his mouth.

I squeezing his manhood biting a half a juicy sausage off his fork right at his mouth. Slurping it back from his lips. Lady and the Tramp kiss. Biting his lip. We giggle at the others staring a bash at us.

The Characters come around, he gets several good shots of me with them, living out my childhood fantasy. He convinces his mom, Mia, me and Minnie Mouse.

I grab Mickey Mouse an explain in hushed term to the Cast-members in costume. They can't touch Christian. I set up the shot, smoothing his fears, watching my man come alive in awe with Pluto and Mickey mouse holding just his forearms.

Grace is silently weeping in her seat into Carrick chest. Mia is sitting stunned and teary eyed. Afterwards I stand holding him, soft whispered words, caring and heart felt. Just for his ears. We sit and finish the interrogation and meal.

We head out to the park. We skip the monorail heading into downtown, the stores are opening. We pass the Lego store. "you will take me there? please, please Christian. I'll be good. Very good!" batting my eyelash, shaking my ass. He swats it. kissing my ear, spinning me in a dance around the Jazz kitchen. Thru a courtyard. With build-a-bear.

"Promise me. We'll build the other a bear. To keep us company afterwards" I watch emotions flash across his face. Kissing the corner of his lip. I know parting will kill me.

We shop in Fossil, but in Curl Surf I find several outfits to hold me till the wedding. I change in a nice dress I can wear my chucks with, keeping my sweater. We sent the cloths to our room with the purchase. I make out with him waiting for the sale to ring up.

Entering under the Main Street Train Station. I map out our morning. Early entry is almost over. We ride the horse draw streetcar up Main street. I lean on Christian shoulder pointing out the Disney secret tidbits. Like the names on the windows are like movie credits with the People and business that brought the park to life.

We arrive at the center circle of the park presided over by statues of Mr. Disney. "If you get lost, or separated. Come here. this is where I will be." I pet his arm as we exit into Tomorrowland entrance

Pass the Astro Orbitor. He dances under the overhead track for closed Rocket Rods ride, I point out attractions and what they were last time I was here at age eight. Climbing the ramp to Space mountain. He wonders how the dress will fit the ride. I smack his cheek, look him in the eye. "you will just have to keep me appropriately covered" I giggle at his blush and sudden worry. I am having the best day of my life, an all we've ridden is the streetcar.

I must seem like a Disney fan on speed. Talking and rambling on and on about everything. I speak into his chest as we wait our turn. The family shows up having raced around the exit to do another trip before the crowd rushes in.

Christian sit next me on the ride. Holding my shoulder, the whole trip, kissing my hair and ear when not scream in joy at the fun we are having. He forgets why we are here, what we are doing and just goes with my happy flow.

We ride the submarine, then the Matterhorn. He makes me ride in the front. I raise my hands a scream like I was eight again. Christian lifts me from the bobsled twirling me thru the exit to a frozen lemonade next to storybook, our next ride. We ditch the family and cruise thru the slow, sedate magical kingdoms of Disney movies. He holds me to his chest fondling my arms and girls when no one is looking. My nipples are hard point of independent life.

His family spot us exiting the Whale. Photo-bombing us. We snap pic's back yelling insults. The whole time he rubs my arms. making me happy.

He drags his parents and me onto the teacups. We laugh and have a great time. I know Grace is still hunting for a flaw, a trace of gold digger. If it was my rich handsome emotional crippled son I would do just that.

We race around Fantasyland with our VIP pass cutting lines and trying not to be assholes. I ride the Carrousel as Christine films me, acting all Goofy and vamping. Lunch is tragic culinary disaster at the Golden Horseshoe show. The show was good. The food, well were back tomorrow for Sheriff Woody, so we will eat before arriving here.

The family heads back to Tomorrow land. We bum around New Orleans Square. Sitting making out watching the boat ply the Rivers of America around Tom Sawyer island. Later we ride Pirates, meeting a cool couple. She is such a doll, telling me several cool things in the park and outside of it. I watch them head to splash mountain. We are so lucky to have our health, and so pitiful to not have an all or nothing love like them.

We head upstairs to the Art gallery. Relaxing watching the people till time to meet the Family in Downtown Disney's Tortilla Jo's for dinner before returning for the Fantasmic show.

After the show, we wander to the front of the castle, He slow dances me. I am just overloaded with him. He bought a hoodie in Fantasyland. Grumpy of course. I wear it over my sweater. He kisses me stupid, lost in his eyes. Loud bang startles me. looking up past his forehead is a beautiful star burst of lights. He holds me in awe as the light and music unfolds the night.

We make are way to the monorail, and back to the Hotel. I am so tired lost in this magical night. I dreamily mummer and lean on him, my man, my boyfriend, Christian Grey. I stumble exiting the monorail station. He lift me up, holding me to his chest. I drape an arm over his back, holding me to him. Sneaking my other hand under his t-shirt, stroking my man's chest, and six-pack. I lose my thoughts in just him and me. He turns Grace is down being held by Carrick. He waves at us. We turn back continue to the Tower. Elliot catches up to us. "Mom saw Anna stroking your chest, holding your back" Christian looks worried, we can't have that! "it's OK, Chris. She'll get use to me, touching you there." In a dreamy whisper

Laying me on my bed, he leaves. With just a kiss. I feel a rush of need and determination mummered words crash inside my head. I rush thru my nightly routine, brush my teeth, dressed like last night. I walk into his room, slide into bed, cradle in his arms. "no sex, go to sleep, my boyfriend" kissing him goodnight. I slip into Never-Neverland, happily dreaming of tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4 Sunday escape

Grey Disneyland

Chp4 Sunday escape.

Sunday morning, the family is going down to the Crystal Cathedral early service to hear Schuller and the pipe organ. I plan on escaping after; to outfit my girl and some quiet one on one time. I just want to have a normal time with her. See if she likes me without the family.

I rent a separate car, as the Dad rented a Mini-bus to take the herd. Elliot shows up at breakfast in the Goofy's with a date. A blonde college senior from UCLA down with her family for the holiday. I try to evade but they ride with us. Debbie is a Performing Arts major. Big freaking surprise in LA.

The Service is nice, Anna really enjoys it, getting me to sing the hymen. My mother keeps wiping tears. I don't know if that is good or bad. Anna holds my hand, making me calm and relaxed. I think of the things I have planned.

Afterwards we try to part, but Elliot and Debbie are glued to us. How will I find out if he's around us? I drive the 16.5 miles in light Sunday gridlock to the Newport Beach Center. The nearest Nieman Marcus. I called yesterday, arranged a personal shopper to get Anna what she needs for the park, wedding and some after family time.

The Personal shopper has everything Anna needs. I let her make the final decisions. Elliot and Debbie wander away. I should dump them here. I remind them they need swim wear. Anna' bought a hot one piece at Curl Surf.

The process goes way faster than I thought possible. But my only experience is with Mia and Mom. I smile as small selection of outfits show her inner light. I smile at her shy blushes while trying on the club outfits. The plunging back and neck little black dress is obscene and I love it. I carry everything to the car. Anna get us Jamba juices. I walk her to my favorite new store. Victoria secrets, "you will need a lot of panties, I plan on ripping them off you at a alarming pace." Biting her ear. She shutters, turning into me she cups my groin. Squeezing, biting her lower lip. " Promise! Promise! Ogre of mine?"

She buys ten pairs, three bras, a sports bra, three-night wear that have me rock hard. A section in back as Men's wear. I get a zebra caveman and S&M costume in mesh briefs. I think Anna will get a kick out of it. since I saw her but several sexy costumes in the bag. When she though I wasn't looking. I think very soon we will uses these things. I put several lotions, oils and other sex play thing in her bag. "Christian? I don't like Pina Colada. Get the Watermelon." Has me rocking. That she is into this happening.

We meet up with Elliot and Debbie, who have beach wear now. Upset, Elliot wants to hit Victoria's. I tell him fifteen minutes than we're leaving, with or without them. They pile their bags; how could they buy all this stuff. Racing down the courtyard path. Laughing we put our stuff in the trunk and toss there's in the back seat. They can ride with it; besides I don't want them pawing thru our stuff.

At sixteen minutes I back out, they come running out to car. I smirk at my brother. What did they do grab a bunch of stuff? They have three bags each in fifteen minutes. We only had on apiece. We giggle at them, as they try twenty questions about what we bought. I look at my girl, she zips her lip. I laugh, stealing a kiss at a stop light.

Driving 5 miles to the Balboa Peninsulas of Newport Beach. We park in front of our lunch spot. 21 Ocean Front, the concierge at the hotel told me it's the best ocean view Restaurant in Newport beach. I arrange valet parking and we can change and come back for lunch.

We change, wandering across the parking lot to the beach. Laying our beach blankets that I had Nieman's personal shopper get us. Better than the weird and stupid on Elliot and Debbie got. I like are abstract patterns and colors of our towels and blanket. Their Muscle Man and Blondie Bombshell towel and Sex on the Beach blanket are gross and too loud.

Anna and I run into the surf playing like kids. Elliot is begging and pleading with Debbie to get in the water. Finally, he carries her in, dumping her in a wave. The two stomps out of the water, off the beach is a running fight. We laugh as Anna rides a wave over my back, slamming me in the surf. I turn and give chase. Swim up the coast then out a bit.

She turns over on her back. Looking at me. I can stand on the bottom. It's over her head. I grab her pulling her back to me. She locks her heels behind me. dragging her arms around my neck. We kiss. Deeper and more. I want her so bad. I could take her right now and here.

"Chris, I know what you're thinking."

"Oh, do you Miss Steele?"

"Yes, you want to strip me out of this suit, pull me down on your hot, long, thick cock. Take my virginity, right here and now."

"YESSSS!" I moan is frustration and pain from my rock hard throbbing cock.

"Chris? Do it. now. Right now, before anyone comes out here." she grinds on me. making the reality and reason leave my head for this woman.

I rip her suit from her sex. She helps me pull my man out. I position him. She slides down, taking her time. Till I feel her gift to me. I pull hard as a wave lifts us. My feet hit the sand. She screams holding on to me. racking my back in pure delight.

We get a motion going, I get near as her eyes roll over, screaming my name, over and over again. "Say you'll be mine, forever!"

She shakes and shutters in waves of orgasms. As I shoot into her. Shit I didn't use a condom. She clings to me. she grabs my hair, pulling back to stare in my eyes. "Yes."

Her yes, lights my fire on turbo. Before we swim back down the beach, I take her twice more. Getting her off with my fingers as well. My sexed-out kitten, is bright eyed and very sore bushy pussy. Happily, exhausted. I stare at her kneels in the foam of the surf like it's a movie, I expect Zeros to disturb our bubble, I can't believe she said yes. I can't believe this natural goddess, vixen, perfect woman is mine. She loves me. I'm sure, even without the words. I am taking her to a deserted tropical island. Where I can make love to her in the foam of surf. Watching her eyes alight with everything about just the two of us. I turn runing inland, grab her beach wrap and towel.

Holding it up to block any viewers, she stands and dress quickly. I dry her hair and wrap the towel around her waist. Hiding the open bottoms of her one piece. "Don't fret, there were several more at Curl Surf. I can get a couple more. If we happen to repeat today." she rocks my world. shame overtakes me.

"I didn't use a condom. I'm sorry" hanging my head low. She strokes my chest. Tilts my head up kissing my lips. "I've been on the shot since I started my period. My mother's friends and husbands were always harassing me. I never wanted, if they caught me, you know." She whispers in my chest.

I stroke her back, kissing her salty hair. "Babe, I will never let that happen to you. I will protect you. you don't have to keep, what you said." I walk her towards our stuff. I see Elliot stuff is gone.

"you don't want me, now that you've had me?" she whispers, whimpers in pain.

I stop, turn her to me, raise her chin. "YOU ARE MINE, FOREVER. UNDERSTAND! THERE IS NO, GOING HOME ALONE NEXT WEEK. WE WILL MAKE THIS WORK! _(softening my tone and words) I'll try my best to not be; too much fifty-shades -of—fucked-upness." I kiss her letting the world of my inner soul pour out into her. "you said Yes?"

"Yes, I did. Didn't I. after three days and two nights. God, I'm such a tramp?"

"No, you are not, you brilliant, smart, funny and lovable goddess. I knew since I held you first time. You were going to change my world. Let's change and eat." We head back to the restaurant.

Xxxxxxxxx

We find Elliot in the Bar, sucking down Mai Tai with a red head surf girl. She's the trophy wife to a millionaire down the coast. My brother can pick them. Debbie took her stuff and caught a cab back to her hotel.

We eat, Anna has a large appetite after our swim. We talk and stare all google eyes at each other, whispering secrets and dastardly plans of world domination, or at least torturous pranks on Elliot and Mia. Elliot is going with Trophy wife to a nearby hotel. He'll catch a cab back. We leave, promising to dump his stuff in his room.

We drive easily and relaxed the 14 miles to the Bower Museum is Santa Anna. The couple yesterday recommend it. We wander the halls, enjoying the sights and treasure. I get a great pic of Anna in a second floor small Moorish inspired Spanish balcony. She looks so perfect. Glowing at me. I hope that look is love. Love, Eliana all ways said love didn't exist for people like us. "What a crock of shit.".

Anna bounces into me, kissing me. "Let's finish this hall and snack at the café next door. Over coffee and tea, we talk about tomorrow. Everything is too soon. We stop and agree to pick up the conversation in a month. After she agrees to move in with me in my condo on the edge of Capitol Hill.

She leans on my shoulder touring the outside sculptures and art. Weaving me about the grounds like a drunken sailor. We drive back as five o'clock strikes the windshield, meandering the last 6 miles on the freeway.

I let Anna off at the front entrance with the stuff, reminding her Dad has Elliot spare key card. I go return the car, pickup two more one-piece swim suits on the way back. Two Disney travel cup, I saw yesterday. Matching Lady and the Tramp mugs. Just so us. I'm walking on air thinking about her. How life is suddenly bright and full of promise now she's in my life.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

a-pov

We enjoy the post sex walking about the Bower. I let the now carry me. Tomorrow is too much pain and strife. I look down from the balcony at my man, get the Juliet on the balcony shot, Spanish style. His face is awash in emotions happy and dark. I smile at him, leaning over blowing kisses. He laughs and smile, getting one last shot. I Goof Evita princess waving. I feel so stupid doing the beauty queen fake wave. I curtsy and bounce for stairs.

I hear the curse words, ignoring his doubts and mine maybe. I kiss him, leading him to the café. The tomorrow is crashing reality down on us. We agree to stay in the now for the rest of the week. On the drive home. I bask in his love for me. he hasn't said it, but I know he means it. wants it. mumbles in his sleep the three words we long to tell the other.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

I maneuver the bags on a luggage cart with a bellman to the 11th floor. I texted Carrick to me, to unload Elliot stuff. God dam he has more stuff than we both got. I meet Carrick in the hall near Elliot room. He looks shocked and upset. Shit! Does he think this is all mine. I have to smack him back, once all Elliot stuff gone to his room.

Carrick opens the door. Oh my God! did a bomb go off in here. the bed is partial on the floor. Beer bottle litter the floor. Cloths are everywhere, even hanging from the light fixtures on the walls, and the drapes. I can't tell clean from dirty. Or Elliot's from Debbie or whoever was here. Carrick is just shell shocked at his eldest son slobbery. I can't cough up enough courage to look in the bathroom.

I quickly dump Elliot stuff in a relative clean corner. Backing out, glad I have hand sanitizer. I might need to get a gallon of it after being in there. Carrick is confused by the loss of ¾ the stuff into Elliot's room. I enter my room he follows. I hang up the dresses in my room, hiding the Victoria secret bags near the beds edge on the floor. At least the Maid got to our room.

I pick up the hotel phone, call maid service for Elliot room. They transfer me to a supervisor. I listen and then using my best Westfork Construction Company Material facilitator voice and tone.

"yes, I understand it will cost extra, I want it cleaned within the hour. I want the cloths bagged for laundry service. An I expect that every day. If not, I can meet you in the mangers office to discuss your failure of Disney hospitality. No, I am not staying in that room. I am in the Big thunder suite with my boyfriend. If you check with the maid who did our room. The bed was made, the laundry ready for pickup and the dirty towels piled in the corner of the shower. So! don't lump me with my brother-in-law's slobbery." I look at Carrick, he looks like he's having a heart attack.

"yes, thank you. I will get his mother in the Mickey Mouse Penthouse to talk to him. Thank you again, have a good evening" I turn to help him sit on the couch, getting him, a bottle water from the courtesy frig. It probably cost three dollars or something.

"Relax, our? you OK? Should I call Grace?" he shakes no. I sit holding his hand. I see troubled thought and emotions cross his visage. I know I'm the root of it. we sit in silence till Christian come bopping in all happy. Till he sees us.

"Anna? What happened."

I take a deep breath, drag him to my side on the couch. Kiss his lips, hoping to calm him. "your dad had a panic attack caused by his doubt about us. He saw the pile of shopping bags and thought my gold digger self at come out. then we saw Elliot's room. It's going to cost and extra fifty buck to get the maids to clean his room on a daily basis if it looks like it did now. I was tempted to call you, to get me a gallon bottle of Sanitizer. Animal House's Toga party was neater and cleaner than your brother room."

"Dad?"

"I'm sorry, it hard Christian. You guys sprung this on us. So, out of character for you. I just don't understand?"

"Dad, it's simple. I met a girl. Who scared the shit out of me. touched me and it didn't burn, no pain. She stood toe to toe with me. never backed down, never let me bully her. Made me want more. More life. More family. Children and the whole ball of wax. I can't stand to be apart, and I know she safe even if I do. She is just the world to me. you and mom have that don't you. I see you guys still hot for each other, even after all these years."

"Christian, Anna I am sorry. You guys are perfect together. I know these doubts are not based in reality. It's just we need time. Give us time, please?" Carrick says

"Anna, we need to shower, we have dinner reservation at the River Belle Terrace for Fantastmic show tonight. I made the reservation for the family dad. have Mom and Mia meet us there about thirty minutes before the show. I' don't know if Elliot will make it back in time." He walks his father out the door, following him. I know words are being spoken, I hope not too harsh or damaging to either of them.

He returns, "I thought you go first?"

"I can't seem to reach my back, must have sprained? a muscle swimming?" I let my cloths fall off my body, losing my bra and panties strutting toward his room, his bath. He sweeps me up and our first shower, shower sex and my first experience of my man's closet hair washer fetish. God'd I marry him just for the perfect feel of his finger washing and massaging my hair.


	5. Chapter 5 mirror, mirror on the wall

Chp 5 mirror, mirror on the wall

Disneyland Sunday night.

We sit on the terrace of the River Belle. Watching the light show. Anna on my lap, cuddling watching Fantasmic show end. "Ok, we'll see you guys for breakfast at the Tangaroa Terrace at 8 am. Hopeful Elliot will show up by then." We make are escape.

Anna walks with me to the eerily lite Haunted Mansion. We Use our VIP passes to skip the long line, entering the ride. We squeal like little kids. Anna is obsessed with finding hidden Mick's and hidden additions (Easter eggs) She points out the hidden Mickey is the wall paper in the haunted art gallery and the place setting in the ballroom. The funny names on the tombstones. In-between kisses. Holding her hand, my arm on her shoulder, playing with her hair. I feel lost without touching her.

We move thru lamp lit paths to the Jungle book ride, boarding the Suwannee Lady. Anna screams spotting the frying pan with the Mickey mouse design. She pulls her Hidden Mickey checklist, marking another one off.

We use our expensive super-VIP express passes, which cost about 4 grand a day, not counting rooms. Giving us unlimited access to the cranky Fastpass queues. Uncle Bob used his connection to get us these lines cutting passes combo passes. Usually only famous and rich get these. I'd already paid for them, at least now I get to use them. That an owning 9% of Disney blue chip voting stock, about 55 million dollars. I don't like cutting lines, but it easier than taking the bumping of que-ing too long. Anna keeps people away from touching my back and chest.

The ride is way better at night, you can feel being lost on Rivers of the World. Imaging on real Safaris. I dreamily thing I'm Charlie Allnut and Anna my Rose Sayer motoring down the Ulanga.

The animals seem more real, and dangerous. Till some asshole flash photos, the scene. The hippo drama has Anna crawling up my lap and chest in fright. Laughing at herself. I kiss her happy sweet lips.

We run thru the Palisade Fort Tower near the Tiki Room, pass the Shooting gallery to Big Thunder Railroad. We race around using the exit to access our VIP pass. I hate to line cut. But Anna promised a repeat of Storybook ride. Stroking up my girl is going to be heaven.

Sitting side by side, I really like holding my girl. we scream and shout as we travel back in time to the haunted mines and ghost mine. Along the railroad. The night lighting bring mind blowing details and aura to the ride. Anna demand we ride in the last car, last seat. We have the best view of the surrounding Disneyesque. I love the view of happy Anna, my Anna. We wander off the ride, happy and drunk with cheer.

Walking behind the Thunder Mountain, we kiss, dance, arguing which is prettier. The night or her. Tickling her, chasing her, we arrive in Fantasyland near Casey Jr Circus Train. Walking between Dumbo and the King Arthur carrousel. I see lit up Storybook ride. This is going to be so cool. The French village of Cinderella, the Seven dwarfs house. The London park of Peter Pan. Float by, I barely see anything. My head is buried in Anna's hair and neck. Licking and nibbling. While my hand hidden by my coat over her lap is tweaking and rubbing her sex. She tries not scream her orgasm. I laugh loudly covering her OHH!

We just have time to ride Matterhorn. Anna is floating, I fall impossible deeper for this goddesses. Making are way down the east side of the Castle. We dance thru the Pixie Hollow.

I make Anna pose getting some great shot, no one but me will ever see them. I'm rock hard at vixen Anastasia. Walking to the wishing well, in Snow White's Grotto _. I_ rock my girl to _"I'm Wishing"_. Ann tells me "That's _Adriana Caselotti,_ the original voice of 1937 Snow White. They added the song in 1961. An all the coins in the wishing well go to children charities."

We dump our pocket of change into the well. _I wish for Anna to never leave me_. I smile as we head back to the Hotel. Tacking the long way down Main Street and thru Downtown Disney to our suite. Our bed! I wonder how I will sleep now I have her in my bed. I'll be bow legged tomorrow for sure.

a-pov

Christian magic fingers get me off on the Storybook Boat. I let the world fuzz out into a magical place. I just flow with my Adonis. The Matterhorn is a blur post orgasm. The lights and sounds make me high as a kite. Walking between Alice and the mountain. We dance. Letting the music in our souls move us. In Pixie Hollow I dance on the bench and stuff. Goofing and lightheaded, doing all the things I've never been able to do. Seduce my guy, be super sexy. I see he's very effected by my wanton display.

I drag him to now Snow Whites Grotto, I want to hear the music, feel my man, and toss my coins in the wishing well. " _That's Adriana Caselotti,_ the original voice of 1937 Snow White. They added the song in 1961. An all the coins in the wishing well go to children charities."

We empty our pockets and purse. Dumping a lot of coins in. I close eyes, _praying wishing Christian would keep me. love me and never let me go._ We head down the Main street, letting the night embrace us. Begging every minute alone together. He carries me to his bed.

We lay encased in each other arms, slowly making love. Sensual overloading are minds and emotions. Till sleep takes us away.

Xxxx

a-pov

I wake overheated, a rush of physical pleasure assaults me, as Christian continue his thrust into me, driving me to a peak, the edge. I jump off it without a care. He screams my name as he shoots inside of me. licking my neck, forcing my head around to claim my lips. We lay sated locked in deep emotional pleasure.

"Babe, you are incredible. I woke up still inside you. I got hard as soon as my body felt you. we need to get up and shower. We don't have much time." He tells me. lick his lips. "I still need some help in the shower, I can't seem to reach my back."

Smack, Smack! "Get in the shower Vixen. Before I lose my hardon." I squeal and run for the bathroom, checking I pee and turn on the shower. Christian walks in and pee right in front of me. I stare horrified. He takes my hand and drags me into the shower. Forgetting the pee thing. Focused on the beautiful deigns in the tiles as my sex boyfriend pounds me into jello, happy orgasmic sated jello.

We rush to make the breakfast at the restaurant downstairs Tangaroa terrace. Elliot is there wearing the same cloths from yesterday. Looking very upset. "Had to stick your nose in my business." He starts on me. Smack! Grace pops his head. "you're lucky that Anna took care of it, I would have had you cleaning all night. Embarrasses us like that again and you will regret it."

"It alright Grace, Elliot has trouble being emotional teenager, never keeping the girl, or making the right choices. Poor Elliot, one day? you'll grow up and be a Man." I drive in the nail, leap backwards with a triple twist. Bowing to the judges.

Christian is stunned, the family is stunned. Elliot looks like he's about to have quintuplets. I lean over taking Christian's palm and kiss it, rubbing it on my cheek. Looking into awe filled eyes. "That my girlfriend!"

Breakfast quickly returns to normal. Afterwards, Grace leads Elliot to change. Making sure his room is not a "pig sty". We walk to the monorail, and move thru center hub to Adventure land. Walking past the Tiki Room to the pirates again. This time with Mia and a boy named Jeff, who met us at the monorail station. His family is in the Wilderness Lodge. He's from Denver, brown messy hair, eyeliner. Pseudo goth, angst kid. With a mouth of braces. Christian tries to frighten him, I just pull his attention to me, "Let your father sort that out." Carrick is walking behind, letting the couples work themselves out.

We sit in the front with Carrick between us and Mia and date. I spend more time checking off my mickeys', like Davy Jones barnacle Mickey and the treasure chest lock, or the sea shell. My favorite is the fake craters in the wall. Exiting we race for Indian Jones

The threesome leaves us, I get the decoder card. Working the hidden message, finding more Mickeys'. Mickey Mouse Life Magazine, Idol of Mara, the skeleton wearing personalized Mickey ears or the coiled cobra icon. We spend forty minutes decoding every wall and hidden extra. Christian pulls the rope so many time, a cast member moves us along. The ride was great, but I enjoyed the preshow better.

The others have moved on, Mia texted "Stay out of Toontown." We laugh and work our way thru Critter Country, the park as early hours today, no night shows. We meander by the River of America to the many adventures of Winnie the Pooh. I have to explain the menagerie of Winnie and friend's adventures movies. We have a young couple up front. Our car, with two overheating couple, spend an indecent amount of time making out. I'm sure the security cameras got an eye full.

We follow them to Splash Mountains. We get in the front of our own log. Before we even get going I'msinging the movie tune. I try teaching him "Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah" "Ev'rybody's Got a Laughing Place" and "How Do You DoZs" before the big plunge. I duck at the last second, getting him wet. I spins in my lap and suck the anger right out with his tonsils. The Cast members yell, "cut it out", "you're making us look bad!" smirking at my blush. We get the photo, it shows Christian hicking my neck on the plunge. I check my neck, "Christian stop branding me, I know I'm yours already." I hicky him back as we head to the David Crockett Canoe.

Christian reserved an early morning cruise. We head out and see the Rivers. I marvel at the Native American village, beavers, moose, skunk daring raccoons, mountain lions sun tanning. Starling horn from Disneyland Railroad thru the trees.

The guides give us a running commentary of the scenes and the hidden Disney the hidden Micky rocks, Mike Fink's Gullywhumper. Christian spend several lost moments kissing my neck. Returning to the dock.

We go to the Hungry Bear, splitting a turkey Caesar wrap and chocolate brownie funnel cake. Watching the real wild life move about the Rivers and Tom Sawyer island.

Walking holding hands we browse thru New Orléans stalls and shops, Adventureland Bazaar to Mark Twain's River Boat. Getting popcorn, I point out the crank man, they change with season. Santa is already making an appearance.

Sitting on the upper deck, the park is still relatively empty. I talk to a cast member about seeing the pilot house. They'll get us when we can. Christian is a little boy pulling the steam horn. I laugh at his blissful expression, as we walk aft and stare out the wake of the boat passing the River pirates lair.

He turns me, whispering in my ear, lets room-service lunch. I bite his lip, "Really! An Miss All This Disney? Well If We Must, We Must! Increase Our Lust. Hi Ho Hi Ho It's Off To Work We Go, A Work You Shall Till Grumpy You Is A Happy You, An I Sleeping Beauty, Coma from Lovemaking Overload" We rush thru the park to the entrance and thru downtown, laughing like love sick kids.

c-pov

Tearing cloths and ravaging my girl. I start at her ticklish toes, working up and over her body. Flipping her on her stomach. Spanking her sweet ass, pleasuring her, she gets so into this. My girl likes kink. I lick her spine, holding her chest down on the bed. Working her muscles, slowly, sensual, backing up, till I kneel poised to thrust inside her, sweet, hot dripping sex.

I push just the tip in. letting her arch and squirm for more. She breaks first, slamming back into me, driving me deep in sex, bouncing so hard, it forces me off the bed, standing I return the motion. Soon, too soon I feel her tighten and scream is pleasureful overload. She always screams my name. my name is sweet balm to my soul. I try to hold out. but she clamps my dick. I wake in her arms, she stroking my face. Kissing my scars. "Security Called. We got a mite to loud. Hahaha" I look at the ceiling. "When I take you home to Escala, I will show you loud."

"Our you sure?"

"Sure of us? Tomorrow? This arrangement?" I fear she will tell me this isn't real. She gave me her gift. She must feel like I feel for her. Doubt clouds my thoughts, poising my mind.

"Too deep Adonis, lets shower and get back to work, We need to finish Tomorrow land and invade Mia's Toon Town. You should get her a Pickle at Toon up treats" she whispers in my chest. Her breath drives me to a second round, a third in the shower. Leaving us just three hours till the park close, it's an early night.

Dad text me "Family meal at Galactic Grill, today we've eaten on a lot of patios'' Arriving to Elliot stuffing a second Pulled Pork Banh sandwich in his mouth. Mia dripping grease on her dress from her Bacon Cheeseburger, stealing Elliot's chips. Dad and mom are playfully fighting over Chicken strips with mustard garlic Parmesan dip.

I leave Anna to rest getting us Chicken strips with ranch and the mustard dips, fries, and two drinks. I watch her laugh and enjoy the fading light. How could I ever live without her.

A-pov

As soon as Chris leaves to get the food. His Family interrogates me about what we been doing. I deflect, evade and downright lie. They may be his family, but personnel between us, is none of their fucking business. Chris finally returns with the food. I stand, taking the mustard dipping sauce. "I'll go get a replacement." Smashing it in Elliot face. Dropping it in Grace lap. I stomp to the counter, start to order. Christian sweeps me away, he's mad at his family for ruining our perfect mood.

We walk, talking out my bad behavior, the family doubts and intrusive digging in our business, sex life, hell in my too much PDA. Frigging hell, how can I ever have enough Public displays of affection with Chris. I would wrap my body around his and let him carry me everywhere.

We arrive at the Village Haus Restaurant; I order Chicken Sausage sandwich with sauerkraut and fries. Christian gets Pastrami Cheeseburger with onions and horseradish. We split the fries. Sitting outside, we eat like always off each other plate. I love the burn and sweetness as Chris licks a dab of horseradish from my lips.

Slowly the mood returns. We ride the Circus train. Dumbo, and stand outside Snow white entrance talking to the Mirror. We ride Small World, enjoying the madness inducing song. Then walk next door to the Train station. We ride around the park a couple of times. Enjoying Us time. Letting the world and family fade away.

c-pov

The family is going to Medieval Times Dinner and show down the road. We're skipping that. I'm taking Anna to Mar'sel in Rancho Palos Verdes, a French styled place on the bluffs. Looking out over the ocean. I hired a driver and car for the night. It's an hour drive each way. Maybe enough distance from the family.

I have a hot argument with Dad waiting to ride Dumbo. I walk a bit away, reading them the riot act. On the improperness of their harassing Anna about personal, private things. "Carrick! If it that important; to you and the family to know my preferred sex position, style and stamina, I'll sent you a f#%# king video of us screwing like rabbits. Fuck off. No, it's not your business. I've had a ton of women before. Yes, I been fu #$$# king since I was 15 years old. Should I fringing have the bitch who raped me, give you a call to tell you about it. She's still on your fu$# %%$#ing guys phones. We will see you tomorrow at the rehearsal. No don't stop by or drop in. you insulted and upset the woman I love, I plan to marry. She saved me, from myself and dark shit I'd fallen into. I'm hanging up Carrick. I mean it last time! back! the! fuck! off! of Anna!" I start to throw my phone. Ana takes me in her arms, taking the phone. Kissing the sanity back into my mind and soul.

We talk about it on the way to Rancho Palos Verdes. Confession of my dark past, the bitch, submissive, my hidden world. The place has a piano, I just sit and play for a while, Anna on my shoulder, singing softly.

The Restaurant comp's our meal. Begging us to go professional. I laugh, I'm already a millionaire, next month I become a billionaire. The ride home, with the privacy screen up, is very LA, very Car sex, and Car sex. The driver had to loop Disneyland twice, so we could finish and dress.

I dance her in the Rose Court Garden, under a quarter moon. Lost in the world of Anastasia Steele, seventeen-year-old genius, goddess, and mine.


	6. Chapter 6 Castle at 3

Grey Disney chp 6 Castle at 3

A-pov

We wake, dressing we grab our beach stuff. I wear a nice dress with sandals. The car with Luis the driver is back, we head out, grabbing Burger King breakfast on the way. We arrive at the Getty.

Walking the Halls, the art, the views. Mellowing us to a happy state. I need time to digest all that happened last night. I cringe at my rude behavior. At theirs! We walk along the patio, talking softly and caring. I understand the fears, skepticism. But to ask how Chris fucks, does he orgasm, AAAHH. Some parents need to step back.

Even though we said we'd been together for months. We've only been public for four days. What days! I watch my man having troubled thoughts. it's strange how I can read him so well after just five days. Touching him is magical, my favorite drug. I feel lost and unsure without him near me, preferable touching me.

I hug him, feeling the tension leave his body, relaxing back into my embrace, raining lite kisses on his hair. Taking his hand, I lead him back thru the museum. Quiet, silent walk thru the halls festoon with Art. Things are passed in the silence, feelings give and taken, validated and cherished. I watch our reflection in the glass. Two in love people against the world. This started as a farce, has metamorphized in to a real relationship, love story. The grubs have turned to butterflies.

Near Noon, we head to Santa Monica Pier, lunching on the patio of the Bubba Gump Shrimp house. Despite the late November day, the sunny shade is health, comfortable. We eat side by side, eating our usually way. I tempt him with a juice bite of Grilled Seafood Trio Mahai while stealing corn from his Net Catch bucket. After I lick the spices from his mouth. Hot!

Desert is Best of the Best sampler. I would like to lazy some time here. but the ride back will put us nearly late for the rehearsal at the Sleeping Beauty Pavilion at 3pm.

We arrive late, a few minutes. I apologize to Cousin Bob and his bride. Waiting for the Greys to make the first move. They don't, we retreat our room, change and head to the Monorail pool and slides. We ride them like teenagers. Swimming thru the D-ticket pool, I spot Grace and Carrick looking at us from the bridge. Unhappiness painted on their faces. Christian distracts me, rolling me under the water, kissing me under the water. We break for the surface. Cling to him, we lazily swim to the noisy E-ticket pool.

Lounging in the Sun, talking softly about books, movies. Christian has a severe deficiency in Movies. I must plan some movie night on the couch for us at Escala. I see Elliot and Carrick in the pool. "Christian, go play with Elliot and your dad"

"no!" I can feel his hurt and pain. "Go! I will be fine. You love your hard-headed snooping family. Don't let their fears hurt you, now go" he gets up looking around. Cannonballs in splashing the guys. Within minutes their rough housing into the D-ticket pool. I feel a shadow as Grace and Mia sit on Christian Lounger.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The battle of E-ticket pool lounging Chair 25.

They don't say anything for a while. I ignore them. "Anna, you are not taking my son from me, what poison have you been saying about us.?" Stunned, OK! Fight on. I roll sitting up.

"the truth. Only the truth." They sit stunned, blush creep up their faces.

"Bullshit! He would never have talked to us like that last night. Or frozen us out at the rehearsal." Mia jumps in Grace nods.

"Shut up Mia! Grace, you jumped in with both feet last night about things you have no right asking. How would you like it if I ask those same questions to you? Does Carrick orgasm? Do you perform orally on Carrick or Anally yet?_Does Carrick like intercourse with you, or _How much money of CARRICK'S have you spent. Should I continue"

"he's my son!"

"He's my world!" I counter

The silence is tense, staring unblinking, moving closer to a fight. "Grace? I love your Son, warts and all. You need to accept this, this is now and tomorrow, every day after. I am not a slut, gold digger, or any other negative thoughts floating around that hea_ah. Soon I'll be your daughter-in-law, do you really want Christian to choose between his family and the one we create. **Think about it.** "

Standing I drop my wrap, head for the pool to cool off. The two ladies, sit stunned on the loungers. I dive in and swim away. Finding Cousin Bob mediating the guys. I wonder should I get the bride to do the same. I Look back, she's already doing that, thank god. maybe they will see what is and not what they fear it is.

I circle lazily in the south end of the E-ticket pool. Till Christian swims up and kisses me. We shower and head into Toon Town.

xxxx

carrick-pov

Monday evening: 1 hour before park closes at 6pm

I sit outside Tomorrowland train station, in the smoking area. I bummed a smoke from a kid barley legal to have them. Looking at my phone. Grace, Mia and Elliot when back to the motel. Mustard stains are not coming out of her brand new limited addition Princess Leia Star Wars sweatshirt. I will have to buy another.

I don't understand what happened. I get we when overboard, ambushed Anna. Everything spiraled out of control and reason. After they left, I sent the kids away to wait at the under the satellite. While I talked to Grace next to the entertainment stage out front of the Galactic Grill. "Grace what was that?"

"She's playing us. This is some act to trick Christian into marriage. She hasn't been a virgin in a long time, she's known in Tacoma as a gold digging slut. She's known to drug rich men. She's drugged my son. We must separate them. Get him to see the light. I need you to support me. Please Cary we have to save him." I stare in to my wife's pained and lost eyes. Where did all this information come from. Nothing in Security report suggest anything like this. I calm her and sent her and the kids back to the hotel.

I walk about, I need a smoke. I ask a cast member who point to the train station. I stumble along, bum a smoke and sit. Staring at my phone. I cannot get what has happened, this morning everything was good, then about 4 o'clock Grace changed. She got a call from Seattle. It made her very upset.

I call Christian:

Christian, please talk to me. What happened at dinner was unacceptable. For Anna to assault your brother and mother was out of line. I understand the questions got a little personal, but that no excuse for her manner **. Carrick! If it that important you to the family to know my preferred sex position, style and stamina** Christian it wasn't like that. We are concerned about your inexperience with sex. **I'll sent you a f#%# king video of us screwing like rabbits.** Christian that was crude and uncalled for. You will listen to me **. Fuck off**. YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME! **No, it's not your business**. This is your first sex with a woman, your blinded by have intercourse with a live breathing person **. I've had a ton of women before.** What? You mean theirs been other? **Yes, I been fu #$$# king since I was 15 years old**. How could we not have known, your lying to cover up for your bruised ego. **Should I fringing have the bitch who raped me, give you a call to tell you about it. She's still on your fu$# %%$#ing guys phones.** (I sit stunned and shocked, a friend of ours raped him at 15) come over to the circle, let's talk this out. **We will see you tomorrow at the rehearsal.** Christian, you will meet me in the circle alone in five minutes! do you understand SON! **No** At your room then tonight after dinner. **don't stop by or drop in.** Christian see reason son, you're my son, family. You need to get over these Anna issues and talk to me man-to-man. Without Anna influencing you to these rash decisions. **you insulted and upset the woman I love, I plan to marry. She saved me, from myself and dark shit I'd fallen into.** Christian? **I'm hanging up Carrick. I mean it! for the last time! Back! The! Fuck! off of Anna!"**

I'm shocked by the conversation. We've not gotten this far out of hand and estranged since his dropping out of Harvard. I wallow in pain and guilt. "Here, it's my last one. But I think you need more than me. I think your wrong, with your son. the whole cluster here heard you. The Girl is what you say or he says. It can't be both, man. I think you need a referee, or at least step back and work the problem. Got to go my dysfunctional in-laws are done shopping. You're lucky your family loves you. I just got my wife." He walks away, after lighting the cigarette. He talks older than his face tells, but his eyes speak of decades of sorrows.

Am I looking at this wrong. I have fears and issues with this sudden appearance of Anna. This 180 degrees turn in his attitude, demeanor, and general well-being. He's happy, passionate about Anna, family, even hugs us. Logical what am I missing. Frigging hell logic for one.

I must review what I know: A. Christian did not want to come down here for the week, wedding or even day. I remember our trip here when he was ten. A nightmare of crowds, a bumping. His touch issues on overdrive. Logical that was the reason to not come. Or was it. Did he want to sneak down to Tacoma, be with Anna. They talked about walking, talking in parks, specific places. Not vague or unfamiliar. Specific in detail, places they ate, mostly fast food. The cinnamon twist at a bakery outside Henry's Ridge; I had to call 411 to double check. The owner even remembers them being in there. Was Christian hiding his wealth, see if she cared about him, and not his wallet. Logical, possible. Which of the two is real?

B. Christian touch issues. I can't see any possible reason, logical or illogical to explain the last four days. She can touch him, any time and place. Their having sex, for Pete sakes. No drug made could overcome his fears. It has to be real. That being said. Logical, it means they've been together long enough to work thru these issues.

Lastly, the rape at 15. By a close current family friend. And his hidden sex life. How could that have been possible. Who could it be. I walk around awhile headed down Main Street. I stare at the kids around the Candy Palace. I look about the street, several creeps are leering at the kids. This must be a pedophiles wet dream.

The madding thought leaps thru my brain. She had to have been our age, if she did this evil to my son at 15. Still around us, still in Christian life or worse in ours? That limits the people? Access and what am I missing. Think like a lawyer Carrick, not as a father.

I walk by the barbershop and freeze, I stumble to the ground. Several people help me up. I stare at the barbershop. I know. But can I prove it, if so. That means everything Grace said is a lie. A lie meant to keep control of a abuse, manipulated child.

I need to get the Firm's PI on this right away, tonight. Tomorrow is the rehearsal for the wedding. There should be time to talk to Christian. Convincing Grace and the kids will take proof, not just Christian and Anna words.

If it is true, then all the kids told us must be true. That Anna is a miracle for Christian. He plans on marrying her. What does she plan for the future? I exit the park, feeling heavy and burdened by the knowledge I have gained. Tomorrow before the park, I will try to get to them. Make some peace till proof turns up.

Xxxxxxxx

Tuesday: wedding rehearsal:

They left just after dawn in a limo the concierge tells me. Grace had a major breakdown, when I told her Elaina had lied to her. That every word was evil and vile meant to break up Christian and Anna and push him away from us. She demands proof. I told her that it was reality, proof was coming. I'm her husband, father to the kids. I made a mistake, and let my fears and insecurities ruin our relationship with our son.

That she had better get her head out of her ass, before she loses Christian forever. I sleep with Elliot last night, the first time in our marriage: I voluntary sleep apart. She is red eyed and shadow of her formerly happy self. The kids are in deep whispers. I hope they don't get out of hand.

Xxxxxx

They froze us out at the Rehearsal, Bob was upset. Demand to know what was the matter. After an embarrassing confession. "Carrick, I've known Christian since you adopted him. There is no way in hell he just hires someone off the street to fake his girlfriend, with the amount of physical contact I've seen since we got here. I saw them late last night dancing in the Rose garden. Just the two, alone dancing to the music in their heads. I've been married to two fantastic women in my life. I know what's real, true love is. An Carrick that is it. You best come to terms with it, because she will be your daughter in law, most likely before the New Year."

I ponder that, swimming with Elliot, Christian cannonballs in and we tensely talk above Elliot's understanding. I need to get him alone. Bob swims over, forcing the conversation into now, not the past. I see Ann swimming while Liz is obviously reading Grace and Mia the law. Grace throw up in the grass. Mia buries her head in a towel, crying. they need to come to term. Just like I do.

I don't know how to salvage tonight or the rest of the week.

Xxxxxxxxx

Anna-pov

Christian is hurting, I'm the cause. I must make an attempt to get back to normal family strife. After swimming, I check the map. Call the concierge to check availability. He can get the family a table, inside window, at Ariel's Grotto for the World Of Color show tonight. I book it. going to the Small world gift shop next door. I get postcards and fill them out, having them delivery to the family. I bounce with new vigor to the suite and my man. I drag him to California. We have time before dinner to explore Paradise pier.

We ride the California Screamer coaster, the Maliboomer elevator shot ride. Play on King Triton Carousel. Christian spends near fifty bucks, and waste 40minute to win me some prizes from Games of the Boardwalk section.

Normal returns on the Sun Wheel, the giant Ferris wheel with the swinging, sliding gondolas. Its fun, we nearly get X-rated. But despite the swinging and sliding of the car. I blow Christian mind with a quick and spirited blow job. I just lick the last taste drop, re-zip his fly, stand up as we come into disembark. We finish with the Orange Stinger. We sit suspended seats inside a large orange. We see Paradise Pier and Bay through the openings swing by.

We race to around the crowd growing pier, pass the Carousel to Ariel's grotto and the family. Everyone is on best manners, but I won't hesitate to defend my man. The food is good, the show wonderful. We end up walking around the Bay. We all ride the Mulholland Madness mouse coaster to the scream taunts of everyone. I swear Elliot on a coaster is a hoot. He just can't grow up and settle down. Christian is regressing to a younger, happier young man. I kiss him deeply before the ride ends.

We meander to the new Tower of Terror ride thru Bug's land. I make an effort to walk and interact with Grace and Mia. It's more than I've done with them since we met. They by the time we arrive at the tower are calmer, more relaxed and ready to restart this relationship. I think they need to see me, the real me. not poisoned by others. I know from what Christian has told me, that the bitch troll Mrs. Robinson is behind this attack on me, us! Hopefully she will have a stroke, brain damage from the whips and chains. Come down to Disney a confront us. I have itchy twitch palm for her nose.

Christian holds my hand as we plunge in joyful terror. Walking out with the closing of the park. I think we reformed as a family, battered and bruised but still together and alive, maybe happy here in Disney's magic. I need an itch scratched by my man, who keeps caress my ass, and tits when no one is looking.

The suite never felt so good and happy as the clock strikes 2:30am. I stare into glazed eyes grey and sparkling with delights. I cuddle in to him, feeling the love, we share. Tomorrow, correct later today the wedding, the reception and the arrival of the Grand's. new people to convince this is real, I smirk near sleep. How could this be fake, what I feel, what we feel. I hear as sweet dreams of Christian; takes me, three words I long to hear, from sleep-talking fallen angel in my ear.


	7. Chapter 7 wedding bell and shackles

Grey Disney chp 7 wedding bell and shackles

The guys left near dawn for a bachelor party breakfast around the corner at Hotel Menage. We refined ladies have breakfast at the Park View Terrace in the Grand Californian Hotel. I sit on my bench hidden between the Monorail pool and the Frontier Tower. Thinking about the coming day.

Mia sits next to me, subdued. Wringing her hands. "Mia what's wrong?" I ask stroking her forearms and hands. She looks lost and confused.

"I listened last night to Mom and Dad argue. I understood the logic dad was talking about. But Mom has heard from a half-dozen friends about you. I just don't get it?"

"Mia, your father is right, only one person is feeding your mother these lies, lies meant to hurt your brother."

"This is about something that happen to Christian when he was 15? Is isn't it"

"Yes, an evil slimy bitch troll seduced and exploited Christian. Used and abused him, made him fear himself and the family. Convinced him the family would hate him if everything came out. But we know that's not true. You wouldn't have got in my face the last few days if you didn't care." I hug her, trying to bring sense to the chaos.

"Please explain it to us, you know what is going on here and back in Seattle?" Graces says behind me, with an older lady. I stand giving them my seat. I sit on the pathway, folding my legs under me.

"Were would you like to start?" I ask, the older one, I suspect is Christian's Grandma T. looks me up and down. "The enemy, my dear."

I take a deep breath and release the air slowly, almost whistling. "When Christian was fifteen, A much older woman used her friendship to manipulate Christian and Grace. She blinded and facilitated Christian drugs and alcohol. She played on your fears, using knowledge gleamed by her false friendship she made you take hard and harder stands. Driving Christian deeper into isolation." Oh boy the sex part with my future mother-in-law.

"She used abusive sex, humiliating and demeaning to suborn, control, and dominate him till a couple of years ago. He was going to be just like, the bitch troll. Mrs. Robinson." Breath Anna, just breath. You can do this. you already cleared this with Christian last night. Take the lead and lay out most all the cards.

"The flood of friends feeding me these negatives?" Grace ask, shaken and afraid.

"Examine the people feeding you, would they have firsthand knowledge. Do they always tell you thing, lastly who do they owe friendship, economics, and social position too?" I watch reality smack her in the face.

"Yes, you see the truth, it all flows back to Mrs. Robinson. She been calling you, warning, you leading up to this, hasn't she. I bet she convinced you to drag Christian here. At the same time demanding, Christian rebel against you. To drive him deeper into dark places and isolation. She didn't realize, I was making inroads into the darkness. She didn't even know my name till you told her. Or that I existed. When I first met; Christian. I was in trouble, humiliated and alone. But He arrived and saved me, my personal super-hero; Underdog.

Now I am going to save him, the bitch troll has step in it this time. I expect her to show up today or this evening at the latest" I crack my knuckles and leer evilly. They look aghast at the reality. I see Grace and her mother know who the bitch troll is. Mia is trying work out the logic and who.

"I've been a fool. Allowing that troll to abuse my son, manipulate me, and the family. Your right she pushed me to drag him here. Telling me I needed to get him interest in girls, boys, anything. O'God I was throwing people at him the whole trip down here. What a terrible mother I am." Crying her mother's shoulder.

"Grace, that bullshit! Evil predators like **IT** manipulate and blind people to their true sick self's. You will get a piece of the troll. After me, that is." I hug her and her mother.

Mia jumps up a scream loud and piercing enough to wake the dead in the Haunted Mansion. "That evil bitch, I will rip her bleached blonde hair from her head." Several CPO rushes around us, on alert. I wave them away. Christian drop them on me last night. Till the troll is gone, My shadows.

After a bit, the Foot doctor's wife come to get us, she's a quiet, gentle soul. We compose ourselves, moving over the street to the party. Entering the bride is blushing sitting on a table being heralded at queen and fairy god mother. "O'! good the Greys' have finally graced us with their present. **Hark, Duchess** why have you tardied to my regal presence?" she croons

"We have been remise in manners, mind, and words against are beloved future daughter-in-law. We have let an evil witch! Be-spell us with poison apples and whispered words. We have awoken and found the light. No more will the evil witch influence or blind our love of **Anastasia the Good**." Grace yells in my defenses. I blush at the attention.

We move into the crowd, laughing and shouting. The queen bride stands " **EDWARD! remove that evil trash this instant"**. I turn, Mia has an older blonde Woman in leather outfit twenty years too young for her. Mia is slamming the bitches face into a door jam, pulling great tuffs of hair with ever slam.

Grace charges for the fight, I tackle her. As Grandma T weaves with elegant grace and poise get to Mia. Pulling her away from the evil bleeding shit on the floor. I charge past Grace and squat, in Mrs. Robinson's face. "Hello Eliana, I'm Anastasia Steele, Christian girlfriend. Security will be taking you to police, several of your submissive are severely under age as was Christian. You're under multiple counts of child rape, kiddie porn and witness tampering. The FBI is going to take you. your being here, is proof of your crimes." I breathe deeply, calming my need to break her bones.

"The taser in your purse is reason enough for Mia to defend herself and us. If you ever manage to get out of protective incarceration, I will be waiting. Edward, drag **IT** out of here." I watch her being painful dragged out by what left of her hair. I feel a hand on my shoulder. Looking up into Graces tearful eyes. "We will be waiting." She says hugging a nodding Mia.

The Queen hugs me, "Anna, you are amazing, scary. I'm glad you're on our side. Ladies, any confederates of the bitch troll, leave. because if I find out your one of her minions. You're going home bald, and washed head to toe in bleach." She leads us to the food. We girls are hugging and happy. That the snake in my Eden is gone and forever we are free of her darkness.

I see Christian and Carrick in the door, checking on us. I blow him a kiss. They retreat like smart men they are. Grace hugs me. "I'm so sorry I caused you and Christian pain and misery."

"Grace, we all have been lied, manipulated, and abused by people we trusted. My mother is like Mrs. Robinson. I never want her near my man and my new family." I hug into her warmly and love. This day is getting better and better.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The wedding proceeds like a well-oiled machine, Well an out of tune, out of alignment, car wreck of a chaotic event. I think we are all needing some calm and isolation right now. The happy couple has absconded to Hawaii. Leaving us the mess and apologies.

The start of the wedding had the ring bear and flower girls covered in wedding cake. Since someone forgot to guard the thing. The bride's thirty-year, recently divorced, niece tripped and fell out of her dress, rinsing to slap the minster near unconscious with her uncaged girls.

The piano player had an allergic reaction to someone perfume or cologne. Christian had to play the wedding march, on a badly out of tune Piano. Seem the Teenagers were fiddling with the wires.

The Groom near fainted when a service dog rushes the stage and humped his leg. Till the poor girl, one of the Brides former student could get him under control. The laughter cause someone's pocket pooch to get loose, losing his bowels in front on the flower framing the happy couple.

Someone managed to get enough cake for everyone, although they all said happy birthday with Disney Toy Story, Superman, and Disney Mermaids themed toppings. The teenagers trying to spike the fruit punch, spilled the 2-gallon punch bowl on themselves. Causing several pairs of theirs parents to slip and slide chasing them.

I laughed till I had to rush to the bathroom to pee, which in hindsight was lucky. Since I missed the bouquet toss, which sent four girls to the hospital, and another eight to first-aid. The well-endowed niece who earlier tit slapped the poor minster, came away with half the flowers. To the cheers of the single men, and teenager boys. She didn't rise from the melee on the floor with her dress.

As Soon as I could drag Chris away we escaped to Knotts Berry Farm. Hiding out the rest of the day. Riding rides, watching shows. Watching poor Christian Grey get panicked and sick on Huckleberry Funnel cakes with honey. He thought he could out eat me on these. Stupid boyfriend.

It's near midnight as we wander back to our moonlit spot in the Rose garden. Dancing to the tune in our head. Just the two of us, just alone from the world. How will tomorrow Thanksgiving Day greet us.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grace-pov

The wedding is final over, the mess clean up. The bulk of the guest heading home. Mom is standing with me, watch my son and his Girlfriend dance in the Rose Garden. Security told me early this evening they were at Knotts Berry Farm. My smart son, Elliot is gone to a house near Malibu with Liz's nudist niece and two other cougars. I put out of my mind what my sex crazed son is doing. Ignorance is bliss in this instant.

"They look so good, peaceful and in love?" I ask Mom

"Gracie let it go. They are going to be together for a long time. She's good for him. Understands him."

"I know but everything has been so fast, here. I fear we are missing something." I let mom hug me, soothing my fragile being.

"I remember a girl and a certain ponytail sporting bad boy with an Indian Motorcycle, dancing under the Fameuse Apple trees. Telling me to mind my own business. She was marrying the thug, so I'd better get use to it." Mom snickers and lets me wallow in my own worlds. Karma's a bitch. Especial when they quote your words as an immature coed back at your identical crises of parenting. I just nod and bear it.

The guys join us, watching. The couple dancing in the Rose garden, kissing and just letting the world disappear. We start to sway to the soft music filling the suite. I look up at the moon, a pray tomorrow is better than yesterday or today. I let Cary dance me to bed, and a couple hours of old people sex. I hear mom being loud in Mia suite. She moved down to their suite on 9.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Thanksgiving Morning 8:am

Cary-pov

I just got my morning coffee, letting everyone sleep in. I hear a loud scream, and smashing doors. I rush into the hallway to see three security guards down. Christian door kicked in. Suddenly Christian and an my age over muscled brown-haired man come fighting out into the hall, A sheet wearing Anna is scream blood-blue murder for them to stop. I move to break them up, as Security pours from the Elevator.

The family has arrived behind me. we stare at what is taking place. "Carrick, don't! let Security break them up!" I stare at her, she starts to giggle as Security finally separates them, I want to punch and kick the older guys ass. Christian breaks away and retreats to Anna.

"Christian, Carrick, Family: my father Raymond Steele!" she says leaving everyone stunned and shaken.

"Dad, my fiancé Christian Grey and his parents Carrick and Grace, grandparents, a sister Mia." She says holding out her left hand. Showing a sparkling ring on her finger.


	8. Chapter 8reconciliation to a broken nose

Grey Disney chp 8 reconciliation to a broken nose

Everyone is staring an Anna naked, wrapped in a sheet, with naked Christian behind her. The sparkling sapphire surrounded by diamond, is understated, very expensive, and suited to Anna size and demeanor. The World is rocked by her simple gesture.

I cough, trying to find the AIR, to speak. Emotions are stuck in my chest, I try to clear the tears from my eyes. The outcome: I dreamed and feared would never happen, has happened. Christian has found his soulmate, his future.

I cough hard and find the will, the AIR, the means to speak. "Everyone go back to your rooms, get dressed, breakfast at the Goofy's after coffee, and Tea, Anna. I our room. Ray follow me please."

Edward, the head of security, has arrived to assist his fallen men. I quash the apologies; A father's love is a father's love. A retired Army Ranger, Major Steele, is not a man to stop at anything to protect his daughter.

We sip our coffee waiting for Gracie and her parents to join us. I would ask questions, but its best to ask at one time. Not have to repeat them. I stand staring down at the Rose Garden. "What's so interesting?" Raymond asks.

"Most nights after the park close, or they return here. They dance, to the music in their heads, down in the Rose Garden. To see them there is to see a nearly perfect love. You could never believe they were not meant to be together." I stare into troubled eyes.

"The Sadist, sex shit?" Raymond asks thru grinding teeth.

"What do you know?" I ask, the lawyer rising to the occasion

"Just what broke on the news yesterday in Seattle. Christina was involved with a BDSM pedophile, He likes to beat woman during sex. A sadist." Raymond is on the edge of sanity. I've seen my clients may time on the edge of the razor.

"He was raped and manipulated into that by a evil bitch troll, blinded him and us to what was happening. All our kids are adopted; Christian had a particular rough life before we adopted him, physical and emotional Scars. Anna mention similar issues with her mother and #3. He has Haphephobia, severe till Anna showed up. She can touch him freely without causing him pain."

"The sex sadism?" Ray is moving back from the edge.

"The bitch troll convinced him the only way he could have sex was if the other person was constrained, so as not to touch his main problem areas: his chest and upper back. Since Anna can touch him there, he doesn't need the BDSM. Without the bitch manipulating him to be a Sadist. He's not one anymore. Anna healed him, hopefully you can see he's changed?"

"I know my daughter, this relationship is a shock, since I didn't know it existed. But I know she would not allow herself to be abused. That being said, I see him hit her, or damage from him. You will never find the body. **And he will beg for old women with rusty dull knife before I let him die!"** Raymond hiss the last part. The Kipling Quote is self-explanatory I stare into eyes of someone who has killed before, and is fully committed to his words.

"Raymond, if that's the case. I will help you to end him." We shake on it. Two fathers desperate to see a brighter future, not the dark past.

The Family piles into the room, taking seats. We await the happy troublesome couple. Anna breezes into the room with Christian following, he's finishing a talk with Edward, head of security.

"Dad, how did you find out? We planned to greet you Monday morning at home, explain everything." Anna asks.

"Elmore wife Catty, she's a news and TMZ addict. She saw the news yesterday afternoon, Called the Forest Ranger, who got in touch with me. Tommy called a friend to fly me out of Lochsa River valley in the Selway-Bitterroot Wilderness to Spokane. I hopped a flight to LAX, arrived this morning around 7:20. A VFW buddy hopped me down here in his Helio to SCE Helipad in Santa Anna. Another VFW brother drove me up, he checked last night where you were staying." Raymond stare hard at his daughter.

"Dad, you didn't need to go all Ranger on everybody. You could have called we would have invited you up." Anna pleas with the Major.

"Well, the security guys got uppity, and I had only what the news said. I was not going to let you be trapped, if what they said was true. About him!" Raymond looks like he wants to tear Christian in two.

Anna walks over, puts her hand on his Shoulder, leans in and kisses his brow. "His name is Christian, he's change from what the bitch did to him. We healed each other. _ We are getting married. I pray and wish with all my heart that you will be part of our life, family and future. If you can remember his name is Christian and not **IT**."

I have just gotten schooled in Anna Steele, Future daughter-in-law. She is very much her own woman, strong and sure of her place and goals in life. I hope Mia is taking notes. I see Gracie's and her parents nodding Yes. Christian is marrying a Woman who's force wills is equal to his own, maybe more than him, wrapped in a pretty dress, with an iron spine.

"Ok, Christian. Are you happy now?" Ray teases Anna. We can all see she has him wrapped around her little finger. "Well. I would be happier chomping on Mickey Mouse Waffles down at Goofy's Kitchen."

"Ok. That women speak; to escort the ladies to breakfast. Grace my dear? Shall we lead the way." I extend my elbow. Leading the family to food. I notice Mia has Ray in hand. Talking her usually excited way. He seems very calm and at easy with her, us. I could understand his angst, and fears. But reality is a bitch, when your daughter oozes love, compassion, and bliss to the man she engaged to.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

later::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I look in the mirror, tying my bow-tie. Looking still sharp in my Tux. I stare out the window of Grey Manor to the gathering family and friends. The Large tents forestall the possibility of rain, this is Seattle after all. I see the Minster is making his way to the alter.

Gracie walks in all hot in her place of honor green silk dress. Very regal! an sexy! I kiss her lips knowing she must fix the lipstick. She cups my groin "Later you'll pay for that"

I smirk and swat her ass "With pleasure, always with pleasure."

I walk out thru the garden French doors into the crowd, making my way to the front. Making small talk on how beautiful and happy Anastasia is to WED, despite her age. I approach the stage. Hugging the Groom. Taking my place as his best man. I could not be prouder he asked me to be here, supporting him.

The music starts, I shine at the beautiful talents of almost twenty-year-old Summer. Her brother Teddy stands behind me a groom's man. The Grand' are still here with Cousin Bob and Liz. Sitting next to Grace. Holding young Michael in check. He so wanted to stand with us. But we limited the party on the stage.

The Wedding march begins I see the flower girls, and bride's maids walking down the aisle. Phoebe just finishing her master in business at twenty-one. Followed by her cousin Angelic. I see the Bride step out into the patio with her father by her side. Handsome and regal. "Anastasia is a lucky woman I whisper to the Groom."

My mind travels back to that day in Disneyland:

 _On Thanksgiving Day, Grace arranged a Photographer to get family shots in front of the Christmas tree in Town Square. We all wearing are ears, Mia rushes Ray over to get his. We tart with the Guys. Christian hugs both of us from the middle. Years later I will look at that photo on my desk. The second happiest moment of my life, after Grace said I DO._

 _Next comes the ladies. Followed by the Family, men behind the sitting Ladies, Elliot behind Mia, Ray next to Christian. The photographer, tells us to hold a second, something wrong with the camera. Grace looks up at me, I look down and we hear the shudder and flashes._

 _The photo shows Grace, her mother and Anna looking up, We males leaning and looking down. The shutter causes us all to look at the photographer. Capturing the love and passion we feel, Elliot is gifting Mia with an extra set of ears, the dreaded V behind the head. Mia has her tongue sticking out in the classic brat pose. We hug it on the living room wall, blow up to poster size._

 _The Steele family gets a pic and then Christian, Anna and Ray get several pic. Including one of Ray chasing Christian around the square. An looking mad, angry at the Hollywood full dip movie kiss. Elliot cons some college girl to do a side by side with the happy couple. My oldest son when will you grow up._

 _We enjoyed the last days of the parks._

The Bride is being escort down the Aisle a vision in white and soft blues. Highlighting her large blue eyes. I wipe a tear. Teddy hands me a napkin. I wipe my eyes.

 _The last morning, very early we are roused to follow Christian to the park, Security escorts us in, before anyone else this Sunday morning. We fly out this afternoon. Down Main Street past the circle where Mr. Disney stand happy to see all. "You guys got your Photo-op, now it's our turn." To the right of the Castle. Heading Down into Snow Whites Grotto, where a Photographer and crew waits._

 _"Alright everyone form a circle. Relax. Let the music take you to a happy place." Christian tells us. He stands in the middle. The song is ""I'm Wishing" by Adriana Caselotti, the original voice of 1937 Snow White. An all the coins in the wishing well go to children charities. An I can tell you from personal experience they do come true. Elliot move let the lady in."_

 _We all turn to see Anna is a white simple dress, with a Minster in tow and the Disney Wedding Planner. Stunned we watch as they hold hands. The Minster begins, lost in the mood the vision. Tear reign down our faces. I hug Grace, her tear raining just as heavy. I watch the water cascade by the dwarfs. This is the crowning moment of my fatherhood, the first of three wedding. I kiss my lady. Worship at the altar of her love._

 _Afterwards the newlywed couple dump a bucket of coins into the well. I dump with Grace all my change. Wishing with all my heart they have a happy, rich family life and children. I nod helping Grace to the Troubadour Tavern across from Small World where the reception breakfast is. We watch the kids dance the whole way there._

My vision clears, I back in the now. Watching Anastasia Grace Trevelyan Grey, my seventeen-year-old granddaughter, escort to the alter by her parents. To Wed the newest Associate of my law firm. Twenty-six Walter Lewis. Newly promoted Reserve Army Signal Corp Captain, Graduate of Harvard law at eighteen. My Protégé at the Firm. It was love at first sight just six month ago.

Christian pads my arm, taking his place behind his Son Teddy, I feel my grandson Michael just twelve, in my hands. Looking down at the beaming face. The baby of family, the little scamp. Summer his older Sister by almost nine years, leaves the piano to take her Bride's maid place. Next to Elliot's and Kate's daughter Angelic

"Who gives this woman in Matrimony?" Ask the Minster.

"I her Mother, with her father give her hand in marriage." Anna hands her daughter to Walter.

"You hurt her! An no one will ever find your body. You will beg for old women with rusty dull knife before We let you die, Clear Walter." Says Anna, repeating the words Ray said at her wedding all those years ago next to wishing well with same song playing now "I'm Wishing". She pats his face, kissing his cheek. Retreating to Graces arms.

What I family we have. What a crazy, great family we have.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

note 1. if I got the Disney facts wrong, I apologies. I try to do good research on the places and geography to make it believable. If the reference confuse you, look up a Disney park map or a map of Los Angeles. you should be able to follow CG&AS thru the story. Despite my poor spelling and grammar I hope you enjoyed the story so far.

note 2. A common phrase of soldiers in battle since Kipling described it in the following poem. Paraphrase usually as. You will beg for old women with rusty dull knife before We let you die. The Russian's in Afghanistan lived it horrors, and now our brother soldier endure it on the dusty hills and valleys to this day.

The Young British Solider," 1899" Rudyard Kipling poems

WHEN the 'arf-made recruity goes out to the East  
'E acts like a babe an' 'e drinks like a beast,  
An' 'e wonders because 'e is frequent deceased  
Ere 'e's fit for to serve as a soldier.  
Serve, serve, serve as a soldier,  
Serve, serve, serve as a soldier,  
Serve, serve, serve as a soldier,  
So-oldier _of_ the Queen!

Now all you recruities what's drafted to-day,  
You shut up your rag-box an' 'ark to my lay,  
An' I'll sing you a soldier as far as I may:  
A soldier what's fit for a soldier.  
Fit, fit, fit for a soldier . . .

First mind you steer clear o' the grog-sellers' huts,  
For they sell you Fixed Bay'nets that rots out your guts -  
Ay, drink that 'ud eat the live steel from your butts -  
An' it's bad for the young British soldier.  
Bad, bad, bad for the soldier . . .

When the cholera comes - as it will past a doubt -  
Keep out of the wet and don't go on the shout,  
For the sickness gets in as the liquor dies out,  
An' it crumples the young British soldier.  
Crum-, crum-, crumples the soldier . . .

But the worst o' your foes is the sun over'ead:  
You must wear your 'elmet for all that is said:  
If 'e finds you uncovered 'e'll knock you down dead,  
An' you'll die like a fool of a soldier.  
Fool, fool, fool of a soldier . . .

If you're cast for fatigue by a sergeant unkind,  
Don't grouse like a woman nor crack on nor blind;  
Be handy and civil, and then you will find  
That it's beer for the young British soldier.  
Beer, beer, beer for the soldier . . .

Now, if you must marry, take care she is old -  
A troop-sergeant's widow's the nicest I'm told,  
For beauty won't help if your rations is cold,  
Nor love ain't enough for a soldier.  
'Nough, 'nough, 'nough for a soldier . . .

If the wife should go wrong with a comrade, be loath  
To shoot when you catch 'em - you'll swing, on my oath! -  
Make 'im take 'er and keep 'er: that's Hell for them both,  
An' you're shut o' the curse of a soldier.  
Curse, curse, curse of a soldier . . .

When first under fire an' you're wishful to duck,  
Don't look nor take 'eed at the man that is struck,  
Be thankful you're livin', and trust to your luck  
And march to your front like a soldier.  
Front, front, front like a soldier . . .

When 'arf of your bullets fly wide in the ditch,  
Don't call your Martini a cross-eyed old bitch;  
She's human as you are - you treat her as sich,  
An' she'll fight for the young British soldier.  
Fight, fight, fight for the soldier . . .

When shakin' their bustles like ladies so fine,  
The guns o' the enemy wheel into line,  
Shoot low at the limbers an' don't mind the shine,  
For noise never startles the soldier.  
Start-, start-, startles the soldier . . .

If your officer's dead and the sergeants look white,  
Remember it's ruin to run from a fight:  
So take open order, lie down, and sit tight,  
And wait for supports like a soldier.  
Wait, wait, wait like a soldier . . .

When you're wounded and left on Afghanistan's plains,  
And the women come out to cut up what remains,  
Jest roll to your rifle and blow out your brains  
An' go to your Gawd like a soldier.  
Go, go, go like a soldier,  
Go, go, go like a soldier,  
Go, go, go like a soldier,  
So-oldier of the Queen.


	9. Chapter 9 epiloge

Grey Disney chp9

The tower was brief not but a year, till an old house on the Sound came on the market, we cheered. Heavy with child, I sip my milkshakes. Our new housekeeper Gail is a saint. Christian company exploded in all direction and things. Billions rolled in and out. it seemed we were blessed by many things. I pat my stomach, blip is kicking about. I reflect on what I have, want, and need. My man, my children, MY everything

Christian new CPO keeps him on a even keel. I know he's doing more than sparking Saint Gail. Jason is strong, stable and wise. He has my permission to kick Christian's tail home before dark every-night. The boats pass my window pane. I long for the sea. The solitary days spent alone on the Grace. Just him and me. blissful times alone, no more it seems

Blip, blips please go to sleep, you're so tiring me. if you will not sleep, then I will it seems. Waking to kisses and licks on my ears. I bit his lip and feel him near. Taking my man, I suck with delights. I drive him over the line. He lays in my arms, mumbling delights. Stroking blip, he kisses him on my belly. Talks of good deeds to a son he will in three months see.

The window lights with a storm to night. Tomorrow the hospital to get Blip out. I wake to water in the bed. We rush, but Blip won't wait. One hour of pain, screams and threats. Teddy lays on my chest. My perfect little man is he; a mix of Chris and me. I kiss him, his father who delivered him this night. with just Jason, Gail to aid my birth. i lounge in his arms, forever his wife.

The anniversary is near. I can't believe a decade has passed. My brood lays about my feet coloring and scheming my little one's are fast. Teddy is nine, Phoebe eight, Summer is six, daring to be seven. Ace, my clone is just turning four. I think we are done having more.

The world turns in blissful delights. Karma a bitch with Michael's arrival. I get my tubes tied. I've had enough. Elliot and spitfire Kate are finally tying the knot. With their daughter, just turning seven. It's long about time. The man-whore put up of his trophies, I hope at least for now. I have a feeling Teddy is bound to take up the torch, carrying the Grey name in man-whore fame and lore.

The world turns and time slips by. We both turn gray, watch our children grow and gift us grand-kids aplenty. We sit and watch the boats cruise bye. As grand-kids give us great-grands to hold all night in the winter of our lives. We wallow in time till light ceases to be. I followed my man in to heaven less than a month after time. We wander the stars forever entwined: on our journey together locked in love, forever one.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The family stands about my bed, Anastasia Grace not yet a hour old, nuzzles my chest. My children lay about the bed. I hold Christian hand. It is now time. To shock and awe the relative for all time.

"Family, we have to confess. It time to right a lie." Christian speaks

"We never meant to hurt anyone. Or cause you pain. So please forgive us." I ask. They stand afraid.

" Do you remember all those years ago at Disney when you met me for the first time?" I ask, a smirk grabs my face

"Anna dear, what are you saying?" Grace asks

"Well Mom; it like this. I just met Anna the night before. I pleaded with her to be my fake girlfriend for the week." Christian say with a grin, that shitting eating million-dollar smile of his. I drag his hand down. Till he kisses me good and strong.

The family is stunned, shaken and stirred. Questions shouted fast and thick. Till the nurse pushes them out the door.

"Mom, what does it mean?" Ask Summer, my little peacemaker. "it means to you little rats of mine. Not a damm thing. We just zinged the grands, great's with the truth. We fell in love at first touch, first sight. We wished in the well to never part or strife."

"We love you guys', your are world, now kiss your mother goodnight, your new sister to. Off to bathroom to ready for slumber. Your sacks on the floor and not a peep tonight. Least you wake your mother or Ace. Get too it!" Christian giggle at his drill sergeant speech.

He kisses us both, rushes to stop the kids from flooding the room again. My overly smart, mischievous kids.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I stand in the fallen ruins of a once proud park, age and time have worn her down, till bankruptcies and neglect caved in the magic, the fun, the dreams. Tomorrow the bulldozer will arrive to turn the land into high-rise's plight.

My newly shone husband holds my hand as the crew salvages a piece of the park I must have. The trucks haul it north. To a final resting place. The kids will never know this place, the fun even in its failing days. I remember I was five, my parents hoist me atop granddad Chris shoulder. holding on to his gray streaked copper hair. Shout with glee as a fury mouse smiled at me.

36hrs later Seattle Washington.

The River house:

The small river house nestles along a gentle stream in the foothills of Rainer. The old ones are at my sisters this week due back tomorrow. They gifted us Anna's house on the Sound when we started our family.

The worker hustle and sweat to finish before they return. I sit on their porch, sipping my tea. Dreaming of day gone by, with them. Sweet memories. The family arrives in mass a near dawn. We wait for our loved one to arrive. Secure in the family, the love and good cheer to make them happy in their final years.

My older sister and her kids wheel them up, doing good for ninety somethings. They arrive to their side yard rose garden. The fountain; they pilgrimage every ten years, stands now forever theirs. The Wishing Well, we all tossed coins and wished-for things in childish joys sit before us now. Till adult hood made us all think and wish for love; like grandma Anna and granddad Chris. We sing to them the song, we all know by heart "I'm Wishing" as the remaster tape echo with our voices in love.

They wished and were grant a damm good life, family and friends and above all each other for life. Children galore to see them thru to these last golden years. My youngest brother puts his one-year old son Christian Theodore Grey II in great granddads arms.A smile so bright it lights the world. While 3-year Anastasia Rose lays her head on great grandma's Anna's lap, her namesake. With auburn hair and big blue eyes, she hugs her Greatma A. with all her love , her might.

The dwarfs are newer, the fountain the same. The sound digitized: Together, the same as all those years ago. Wishing in a Well as sing dwarf and snow white whisper the life. It sits surrounded my rose flower in this little dale. As we leave that day, we pour in our change, like we did every time, we when to the magical place. Were they realized their dream. Of love, family and everything.

The end:


End file.
